Star Fox: New Warrior
by Fraye
Summary: We've been jumping through hoops to save the planet; but, do you really know to what extent Earth is truly in danger. We aren't the only sentient beings in the worlds so far, so wide. We've been neglecting the Lylatians. What about them?
1. Mystery Kid

Okay, since I have a migraine and I'm going 1 wpm due to a headache, I thought I'd start rewriting chapters from New Warrior. So here's the rewritten Chapter 1.

________________________________________________________________________

??? POV

A small ray of light made its way through the crack in the curtains. The beam came to rest on the eye of what some would consider a child, but I considered myself a teen, no more, no less.

My arms went behind my head to grasp my pillow; I placed it in front of my face, groaning lightly.

As if to make matters worse, the alarm clock next to me started its redundant beeping. Day after day I had to put up with this. I needed something new for once.

My arm reached out and slammed down, striking open air, again, striking the table. I recoiled in pain before looking over to see the alarm clock, I just shoved it off its table, plug disconnecting, shutting its beeps off all at once.

I walked over to the dresser, grabbing at my preset clothes for the day. I slid the clothes over my body, not even caring anymore.

As I made my way down the hallway to the bathroom, I felt my body begin waking up.

As I entered the bathroom, I glanced at the mirror, my eyes connecting with the ones in the mirror. The eyes in the mirror had fear glimmering in them, from the looks of it, they knew something was gonna happen, and soon.

My eyes couldn't know what I didn't, could they?

I looked upwards slightly, taking in the golden brown hair. I made one last glance at the starburst hazel eyes before I started my daily routine.

I wet the bristles of my toothbrush, placed toothpaste on it, wet it again, and brushed my teeth, day after day… monotonous.

After cleaning the bristles off and rinsing my mouth I took the chance to wet down my hair with the running water.

As soon as I was decent I went down the stairs. Much to my surprise, there was no scent of cooking breakfast, no chatter between my parents.

I walked to the kitchen; the first thing catching my eye was a note on the fridge, then a bag with a variety of fruits on the table.

I grabbed the bag of fruit on the way to the note. I snatched it off the fridge in one quick swipe. The note read: 'Going out on another honeymoon with father. You know how to take care of yourself Nathan. Don't worry, we already did everything involving the school. You don't have school for the rest of the month.'

Nathan's POV

My school was incredibly laid back, if a student had no form of transportation to the school, they'd get days off.

It didn't really matter anyways; I was done with the required curriculum the school had laid out, not like I'd be falling behind.

I grabbed my backpack from next to the door, didn't have school related stuff, all of that was at school waiting for me. It had what would entertain me for the day. I placed the bag of fruits in it.

As I made my way out the door, the backdoor, I walked across our yard, to the woods behind.

The sunlight was strong, but it vanished as I became shrouded in the trees.

I brushed my hand against the bark of the various trees I passed.

The trees thinned out as I came to a clearing, the sunlight caressing me in the crisp chill of spring.

It was still there, the box I had found but two weeks ago. You'd think it'd have been found by now by its owner.

I withdrew a small wooden block, carved by me in the past two weeks. I had found a small flaw when I inspected the box, the charge would fade due to the imperfection, and this wooden block should prevent it.

I withdrew a screwdriver of sorts from my bag, I placed it in the small slit and pried it open.

The open slot was instantly visible, and I placed the block in it.

I yelped as I got electrical feedback. A bolt of electricity shot straight into the air. As I closed the box, another bolt came down and narrowly missed the box.

I jumped back in surprise, the black charred earth out of place in the serene meadow-like clearing.

I had found a way to charge this thing manually, one of its circuits was imperfect and couldn't charge itself all the time.

I took the last item I had in my arsenal for this, a small metallic pole with a red marking at one side, and a white marking at the other, a magnet.

I took the white marking and tapped the slit on the box, an electrical charge starting up. It looked like everything around me began to bend, and distort.

I felt nauseous as I began to get pulled towards something unknown to me. I was being pulled… up… to space?

The new feeling was becoming too much, pushing me above and beyond my limits. My consciousness slipped out from under me.

OOC

In a white burst of supernova heat, Nathan appeared on the metallic ground of a ship. His clothes were charred, destroyed, pieces of the cloth hung from his body.

5 figures instantly surrounded him. The vulpine spoke up first, "He's in dire need of medical attention. Someone get him to the Medical Bay. Slippy, get a pair of handcuffs and get them on him after he's in a stable condition."

The vixen grabbed the child, she was helped by the avian. The toad disappeared to who knows where. The only ones left were the vulpine and the hare.

"Fox, we have to alert General Pepper. He deserves to know about this."

"Your right Peppy, but we need to know if the kid will survive in the first place."

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, well this is chapter 1 finished. I hope you all enjoy it more than the original. I tried to keep a lot of the details the same.


	2. Days After

Chapter two incoming.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Great Fox

Month: April

Date: 5th

Year:2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I was in the gym again. Seargent Falco, as he liked to be called, was my personal trainer. Every day I'd run 10 miles on the treadmill, press as much as I could 50 times, do 300 sit-ups, and do 300 push ups. Every day I'd either pass out during or after the practice. If it was during I was screwed.

At this point I had already burned off any extra weight I had. I was already starting to get decent muscle. Good god who knew birds were so cruel?

"201, 202, 203, 204..." I was on my push ups. Just about done with it. I could barely feel my arms the first day, it got better though.

"235, 236," I continued counting them off as Falco wished. I hadn't seen anyone since the day Fox offered training. Supposedly this is just step 1 in the grandplan.

I finally finished the push ups. This was the first day I didn't feel dead finishing them. My legs wobbled a bit as I stood up on them.

"Soldier, Atteeeeeeeeeention!" Did I mention he was teaching me military standards. My arm shot to my forehead in a salute.

"Dismissed." Both of my arms fell to my side as I literally marched from the gym. I had to make my bed military style too.

As soon as I was outside of the room I started dragging my feet to the Rec. Room. I found Slippy in there watching some movie about mechanics. I didn't think I'd make it far so I joined him.

"Hey Nathan, first time I've seen you since the first." I was so tempted to punch him because of his voice.

"Hey Slippy, I would've been seen if I hadn't gotten Drill Master Falco as my coach." Slippy chuckled a bit before he turned back to the T.V.

"I've been wondering... how'd you fix the Great Fox Returner?" God I hated his voice.

"I modified some of my tools and filled in gaps so it'd process correctly. Why do you ask?"

"It's because I couldn't even fix that one. It was unable to process anything correctly, or even start."

"I used a magnet to jump start it Slippy. I was lucky I got it to work at all."

Oh so tempting to hit him. He's right there Nathan. I clenched a fist on the opposite side of him. He didn't notice.

I managed to hold back my anger. Just because Slippy sounds feminine and Falco has me stressed doesn't mean I kill Slippy.

Slippy left me alone and watched T.V.

I slipped from my stupor and walked in the direction of Falco's room. Surprisingly enough I actually wanted to train more.

I reached his door and knocked loudly. "Searrrrrrgent may I request an extra session of battle training?" God I hated the formalities so much right now.

He opened the door. "March!" He led me to the gym again. Once more I started my excersizes. After the 10 miles I felt really good.

I think I'm enjoying it now. I cleared my lifting portion too. It was easy to complete both push ups and sit ups.

"Atteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeention! Soldier since you are so high in energy we will have combat practice. We will use anti-piercing blasters." He tossed a bright silver blaster to me. I caught it.

"Begin!" I got lucky, Slippy let me keep the equipment. As soon as it began I used my illusion to land right next to him.

I pistolwhipped him, making sure not to draw blood, and shot off 20 shots in rapid succession. My blaster had to cool down though.

I hopped out of the way of each of his shots. He predicted me though at one point. I got nailed in the nuts and I fell to the floor.

I quickly took a shot at him there, but he didn't take it as badly. I used my new position to my advantage. I rolled from the basis of his shots and went under a metal table.

I brought it down in front of me. I took out a flash grenade and chucked it at him. A bright light hit the room and I charged at him.

I held my gun to his head forcing a surrender. "Good job soldier. Dismissed!" I looked at him longingly in an attempt to get my first flight practice.

"Oh all right, Flight Practice." I mentally screamed, 'Yes!' We went to the docking bay. I got an older model, because I didn't have one of my own yet.

We both flew out of the docking bay. My first practice was to fly through the rings. There was a total of 1000. I steadied the ship and smashed the acceleration.

I started going through rings. I pressed the boost to make it faster. Soon there was a double ring. I jerked the steering back and my ship made a vertical circle, a somersault.

I cleared both rings. Eventually there was a sharp turn. I slammed the brakes to make it. Within 15 minutes I had cleared all of the rings.

My next excersize was to shoot targets. Being good with a blaster helped here. I hit bullseye all 50 times.

Next it was a enemy. This was harder but I still managed it in the end. I took a hit though in the end. This concluded my Flight Training.

I breathed inwardly as we docked. I had a hard time getting it to land. I eventually got it right.

Falco gave me a thumbs up as he landed. "Soldier you are dismissed!" I finally marched off, content. I threw myself on my bed and let sleep hit me.

Falco's POV

I was enjoying this little get up with Nathan's training. I hurried to Fox's room to give the daily report.

I rapped on his door softly and a groan came from the room. Fox came out of the room. "How'd he do today?"

"He did two sessions of the usual and then had combat training, in which he beat me, and had flight training, in which he aced."

Fox smiled a little. Training the kid must've been a good idea to him. "I think he's become quite the trainee. Maybe it's about time to end his training and have him as a part of the team?"

Fox looked deep in thought. The choices were: let a kid who he hasn't known for a week on the team, or force the kid to go through training. I wasn't quite sure why we were training him before he could join anyway. We usually just let people join and go from there.

In the end the pros outweighed the cons and he decided. A nod was his response. I rushed to Nathan's room and shoved the letter with the confirmation in the door. I smiled a little, he was coming out good.

7 hours later

Nathan's POV

I blinked my eyes lightly. I had slept wrong, my arm was sore. I pulled my arm across my chest and secured it against my chest with my other arm.

I heard a light cracking sound as the pain vanished. I smiled as I sat up on my bed. I began to make the bed. It took two tries to get it right.

I began to walk out the door. I got lucky, there's still a decent amount of time left in the day. I heard a crumpling sound as I opened the door.

I looked beneath my foot and there was a letter. My name was inscribed to the front of the letter. I took it and sat back on my bed.

I took my finger and sliced the top open. I dumped the letter out and unfolded it.

'Dear Nathan,'

I stopped for a moment. My name was scrawled on the spot after dear. This was a premade letter as far as I could tell.

'We would like to welcome you to Star Fox. Your official uniform is being tailored and your weapons will be supplied.'

I stopped again. The hints at a premade letter only grew. I didn't have an outfit but I already had all of the possible weapons I could get.

'As soon as you receive this letter join I and the rest of the team on the bridge. We will await there until the time you arrive has come.

Sincerely, Fox McCloud

January, 5th 2300'

I held my sight onto the bottom. This was made exactly three months ago. I took a final glance at the letter and walked out of my room, to the bridge.

It took a bit for me to find it but eventually I did. Standing there was the entire team, some looked bored. Falco, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, and Krystal all looked at me.

"Welcome to Star Fox Nathan!" Fox cheered. The rest of the team joined in on it. I smiled a bit as Fox handed me my uniform. It was a white jacket, a black muscle shirt, and navy blue pants. The last item I was given was a silver gauntlet.

I waved to them as I went to my room to change. The clothes fit perfectly. The gauntlet was a bit itchy. Suddenly Fox's voice rang out from it, "Hey Nathan, just wanted to tell you the food and us are waiting."

The voice came to a stop. I looked at the gauntlet. A communication gauntlet? That's kinda unique. It isn't as monumental as some of the things Slippy made but hey, who am I to complain?

I arrived into the dining hall, an chair was left empty for me. I sat in it, I was in between Sergeant Falco and Slippy. I sighed as I poked at my food and ate.

I noticed everyone was looking at me, they were eating, but still looking at me. It's the first time they've seen me in uniform and second time since I came here.

To say the least, dinner was slightly creepy. No one spoke because of them watching me. It was understandable, I was human and they were... I don't know.

___________________________________________________________________________________

That's chapter 2 for ya. Hope you liked it.


	3. Star Wolf?

First off SchmEthan I'd like to thank you for reviewing. As a follow up I had time skipped a few days. If there wasn't so little words when I finished the chapter I had planned it wouldn't have been too long so I extended it in the end.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Great Fox

April 6th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as my back cracked while I sat up. I straightened out my clothing and performed my daily rituals.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed alright. My hazel eyes stared back at me, they had a knowing look plastered onto them.

My hair had darkened a bit since I had been out of the sun. My face had taken a slightly paler tone to it. I looked healthy though.

I no longer had dark rings under my eyes from exhaustion. I could see the slight bulges in my sleeves where I had gotten slight muscles from Sergeant's training. I looked like a skeleton where I once had a little bit of fat.

I still felt like me though. I felt stronger in all. I noticed I had stop gaining height. Finally.

I straightened my clothing again as I left the room. I went straight to the gym, as if it were any other day.

As if I was still being coached I did my usual routine. I added target practice to my routine. I hit a bullseye multiple times.

Most of the others I got on the outer rings.

By the end of the practice I had to replace the destroyed targets. As soon as I finished that I decided to go to the docking bay.

I struck gold as I arrived. There was an extra arwing in the bay, Slippy was spray painting it. I had to hold back the sudden urge to scream like a girl getting a pony.

"Hey Slippy," I said in a voice that sounded slightly higher than usual. I walked down to the arwing to see it.

"Is this mine?" I questioned. I looked at the focused toad. Good god I had no chance of breaking his painting trance.

There was already turrets and such installed on the bottom. I noticed a small glass of water nearby. There was a whole jug next to it.

I grabbed the glass and hovered over the toad. He took no notice until I dumped water on him.

"Gahhh!" he shouted. I looked him right in the eye. He was lying on the floor, I was standing.

"Is this arwing mine?" I said dragging each word out.

The toad's face lit up. "Yeah Nathan." I grinned. I saw there was large portions unpainted. And Slippy had plenty of paint cans... and a diagram apparentaly.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

I grabbed up a white can and looked the diagram over. Most of the central area of the ship was white.

I took the can and shook it a bit before unleashing the white paint's wrath all over the top of the ship. A pristine white, perfectly centered resulted.

I managed to finish the edges eventually before I noticed Slippy was in his trance with blue this time. The blue was the wings.

I grabbed up a blue and took the wing opposite of him and began. Soon enough we were done.

I coughed a bit from the scent of the paint. I always hated the smell of spray paint. I grinned at Slippy.

I took a few steps back to admire it. It was amazing. The blue and white scheme on all of the ships were great, not quite as good as a fresh pain job. No wonder Slippy chose this scheme.

I coughed a bit as breath I had held without knowledge was released from my lungs. I quickly breathed back in to replace the lost air.

"Slippy... it's... it's... amazing!" I stuttered. He just gave me a sheepish grin as he looked at me. He had a huge oil stain on his shirt and blue and white marks on his skin.

I however wasn't so careless and was spotless. I heard a crack as my gauntlet started rambling in Fox's voice.

"We've been given a mission. All personnel report to the Briefing Room." I looked up at Slippy who had a scowl on his face.

We both ran up the stairs on the far side of the docking bay. The briefing room was the door right after it.

We were the first to arrive other than Fox himself. I looked at him hopefully. I really enjoyed flying. Slippy elbowed me, "Thank goodness that paint speed dries, looks like you may be flying in it soon Nathan."

Slippy was studying a large screen. It had a blinking dot hovering right over a white orb. The white orb had a little box next to it. According to it the planet was an arctic area. It was always covered in a sheet of snow.

There was an arrow leading the blinking dot to the planet. I heard a door shut and saw that Krystal and Falco had joined us. I looked around and saw Peppy was sitting next to me.

"We've been given orders to clear the area of hostile units. In approximately three days Cornerian scientists will arrive here."

He pointed his finger at the map. "This planet is unnamed as of now. It will be named after the scientists finish their work. It is our responsibility to make sure they can safely work here. Let's go!"

All six of us dashed out of the door and hopped into our respective ships. Mine had miraculously dried. I glanced over to see Fox fumbling with his gauntlet. I took the chance to put my headset on and turn on the comm system as Falco had demonstrated my first day.

I heard the comm link open. "We're moving out team," stated the Fox as all of our ships began to charge their thrusters.

In a moment we heard a large echo sound as we shot from the docking bay as the door opened. All six of our ships made our way to the planet.

"Check your G-Diffusers." I opened up a statistic window on my dashboard.

"All systems go here Fox," I said.

"Everything is A-OK," stated Peppy.

"I'm fine over here Fox," cooed Krystal.

"Slippy's fine," said the toad in third person.

"Everything is okay over here Fox," stated Falco coolly.

"Open the wings," Fox said as we neared the planet. I pulled the gauge and the wings slowly opened allowing me to go further.

We stopped 30 yards above the ground and started flying parallel to the surface. A few enemies started appearing and shot at us.

Fox simply sent out shots equal to their number and they all fell. I glanced to my right and saw Krystal pull ahead.

"My turn Foxie!" she cooed as she shot down several enemies. A few shots hit her from behind causing her engine to pause.

"Little help please," she yelped as I shot down the enemies in an attempt to cover her. She somersaulted and rejoined the back lines.

I looked down at my radar and saw the screen malfunctioned. The comm link was over run as 6 new people joined.

"Here I come Fox!" shouted a male wolf as his squadron rained down.

"All-Range mode NOW!" he shouted as we all opened our wings to maximum capacity.

He instantly pursued the wolf. "Your mine Wolf!" he yelped as he shot off 6 volleys. Not one hit the wolf as he simply maneuvered out of the way.

I saw Falco had set his sights on a lizard, Krystal had set hers on a panther, Peppy was after a pig, Slippy was after a rat, and I noticed one fighter was flying freely.

I charged after him and nailed 3 shots on him. I pulled back the trigger and unleashed a bomb on him. The star like explosion missed him.

He turned around revealing it was a she, this one was a lynx. "Shoot me big boy!" she yowled as my ship was nailed by three shots.

My engine paused and my left arm hit the cockpit window. I felt my knuckles crack, one or two had broke. I somersaulted to get behind her. "I'm not done with you!" I yelled as I hit her this time with the bomb.

I noticed all of my teammates were losing their battle. I went into a nosedive and the lynx mimicked my movements. I slowed right above the snowy ground. There was a small hill close by.

I aimed at her left wing and fired. She swerved to the right from the explosion that resulted. She crashed into the hill and she was eliminated.

"That's one down!" shouted the young fox over to comm link. I saw his picture and his muzzle was caked in blood, a fresh wound was on his forehead.

I glanced at the status of our ships. Peppy was in critical. "I must be getting careless," he shouted as the pig hit him again. I set my sights on the pig.

I heard Fox's voice echo out as he shot down the wolf, "Two down four to go."

Fox set his sights on the one who targeted Slippy. I shot off a volley of shots causing the pig to go into defensive maneuvers.

"Shoot me if you dare," the pig cackled madly.

"Thanks Nathan," said Peppy as he made a U-turn and started taking down the pig.

I went over to help Falco this time. Krystal was in the best shape of basically everyone so I guessed she was fine.

I shot off my shots, a few missed and hit Falco's ship though. "Geez Nathan, I'm not the enemy." Once again the enemy took defensive action.

Falco took the opportunity and shot down the lizard. Slippy's foe was down but then I heard Krystal's voice.

"The Panther is winning." He fired off a smart bomb at Krystal's ship. It was gonna go down. "Krystal!" shouted the young toad.

"Grab the box in your compartment one A and activate it." She quickly did so and she vanished from her crashing ship.

I heard a yelp of terror come from Peppy as he too was shot down by the panther. He did the same as Krystal.

Me and Fox kept shooting at him but kept missing. Eventually we heard the dismayed cry of Slippy as his ship fell.

Falco was hit by the same smart bomb that took Slippy and he was gone too. I glanced at the comm and saw the worried face of Fox.

The panther was aiming at Fox. Fox did a somersault and got some shots off. All of a sudden I heard a charging sound and the panther took the better position.

A shot reverbeated and went towards Fox. I slammed the boost and went into the small space dividing them. I took the hit, the explosion resulting sent down the panther and put my ship into critical conditions.

I coughed up some blood and brushed it on my sleeve. "All clear, all members report!"

"I couldn't have taken another hit but I'm still flying," I said.

A robot's voice echoed over the comm link. "Ships for Peppy, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal have all been recovered and are undergoing repairs."

We turned our sights on the Great Fox.

___________________________________________________________________________________

And there you have it. As you can plainly see I favor a certain N64 version of the Star Fox series. Most of my flight scenes will be styled after it. Me 3 Star Fox 64.


	4. Broken Bones, Painkillers, and Stitches

To What Everybody Thinks,

If your a flamer who comes to screw with a 13 year old who's trying to improve his writing JUST because his OC does good in his first fight then go ahead.

The thing is, I will NOT allow this in MY story. I simply wrote a piece, I'm sorry that you had to read my writing, I'm sorry you didn't like it, that doesn't mean you flame it.

I modeled the OC after myself so some of his skills come from there. It also helps that he wasn't a primary target for a majority of the fight. He managed to shoot down the anthro that was targeting him.

The only reason Panther did not target Nathan was because he was new, he thought he was of no threat.

To wiiboychris,

Thanks for taking your time to read my story in this section. I understand that I may be rushing my OC but once again I like getting a head start then slowing it.

To MiraiMieux,

Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoy the story.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Great Fox

April 6th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

Me and Fox both docked our arwings to find a bunch of waiting arms. "You did it Fox," "Good job Nathan," "That was great," were among the cries we heard.

A question had been in my mind for a bit. "Who were they?"

"They... they were Star Wolf, they're another group of mercenaries that worked for Andross."

I pondered for a moment then came with another question, "They're names?"

"The wolf was Wolf, panther was Panther, chameleon was Leon, pig was Pigma... although I'm not sure on the last two. They're new to me.

Instantly Krystal had to take everyone to the Medical Bay for checkups, including herself.

We all ended up lying on a bed while Krystal made sure each of us were stable.

First she checked Fox. She determined he had to have his head wound cleaned and closed with stitches. She also cleaned his fur that was matted with blood. Nothing more was wrong with him.

Next she checked Falco. Nothing was actually harmed with him.

Slippy came next. He had shattered his left kneecap so he was forced into a cast, much to his disdain.

Peppy followed Slippy. Peppy, like Falco, had nothing wrong with him.

Next came me. I had a large gash above my eye, which in all honesty I don't remember getting. That was cleaned and I had to get stitches.

Next up I had sprained my left wrist and broke the knuckles of the three central fingers on my left hand. I had to get a splint and had bandages wrapped around my fingers to hold them in place.

She finally cleaned her wounds. She just had a small cut on her forehead.

"I look like a war hero," I complained as I looked at all the things I had on me.

"Looks like someone never got used to the engine stalling," Fox said with a sigh.

A huge wave of pain washed over me randomly. My mouth formed the words 'oh' and 'crap'. I toppled sideways. I didn't even make it to the ground before darkness overtook my vision.

10 hours later

The darkness vanished as my eyes opened involuntarily. I had a massive headache and my whole left side hurt incredibly.

I tried to get out of bed but my body wouldn't move. The only thing that came out when I tried to talk out was, "Ungh."

I hated hospitals with a passion, the thought of being put somewhere where you were vulnerable disgusted me. This room felt like a hospital room to me in every way.

I finally concluded that some form of pain killer was used on me to dull the pain... didn't work too well though.

I fumbled my fingers in my belt until I found the holster for my blaster. I took it and aimed at the side of my foot.

I fired off and a wave of pain hit me and my senses flared. "Yowch!" It hurt immensely but I could move around properly again.

My first action was ripping the tube supplying the pain killers off of me. I got up. I instantly stumbled to the right as the aftermath of shooting myself took place.

I stumbled over to the medical cabinets and took some gauze and something to clean the wound out. I dumped some of the pale liquid on my wound and felt an immense burning sensation.

I quickly placed the gauze over it. I scanned the shelves for medical tape and I put the tape over it.

I could see the shoddy job of bandaging myself on my foot. I stopped the bleeding, not much due to the heat of the blaster closing my wound, and cleaned the wound to avoid infection.

I stumbled to the door and quickly turned the knob and walked out. I pressed a few buttons on my gauntlet to get a hold of Fox.

"Hey Fox." I gritted my teeth to try and hold in any pain that could prevent my from talking.

"Nathan? I thought you were still in the Medical Bay." He sounded, if anything, concerned. Who wouldn't be when they saw someone take a dive like that?

"I hate hospitals with a passion so I left as soon as I woke up."

"Not exactly, you were on and off the whole 10 hours. You'd wake up, try to talk, ended up slurring your words, and gave in to sleep."

"This time I knew how to stop the pain. I might need some new shoes though," I said as I looked at the burnt cloth the hung around my foot.

"Huh?" he said.

"Take a guess."

"Tell me." His tone was losing its cool by now.

"I kinda shot my foot to override the grogginess the painkillers gave me."

"You what!?"

"I cleaned and covered the wound, it'll heal fast, I only shot the side of it."

"We can't leave you alone in a room can we?" He must've remembered when I broke out of the Medical Bay the day I came here and took the weapons.

"I don't think you can." I laughed a bit. I noticed I had finally reached the kitchen and I walked in. "What time is it?"

"We'll have lunch in about an hour, it's 11:30. I hope you realize that your gauntlet serves as a watch too."

I groaned as I realized there was a little blinking 11:30 spinning around the gauntlet like a planet around the sun.

"Would you mind if I cleared out the fridge? I could eat a horse and her children right about now." My stomach growled loudly to give emphasis on this fact.

"Just grab some fruit or something, we're gonna eat soon anyways."

I groaned loudly as I closed the link as I grabbed a couple of apples from the bowl in the center of the dining table.

I walked over to the sink and rinsed them under some cold water and ate them. I threw the cores into the garbage.

I slowly decided to head to the rec room. I still had like 45 minutes left. I walked over there, still stumbling a bit.

I arrived at the room to find Falco was dominating the T.V. I decided it was safe to say I had no chance in taking it back so I gave in and sat down next to him.

Falco must've decided shows including chases were amusing. He had been watching T.V. shows involving them for who knows how long.

I waved a hand in front of his eyes: it didn't phase him. I sighed loudly. I pulled back my hand slowly then rammed it into his head. I made sure the heel of my hand connected.

His pupils sank into his eyes as his focus returned. "Huh... what? Oh, hey Nathan," he said noticing me.

"Sheesh Falco you think you'd notice someone limp into the room and block your eyes."

He blushed in embarrassment and I sighed. I let my eyes wander. Eventually I saw my gauze was starting to be bled through.

"I'm gonna go change the gauze if you don't mind."

I walked off to do so, still limping. I arrived at the Medical Bay sooner than I thought I would. I must be remembering the way there now.

I walked in and took a chair to next to the cabinet and sat on it. I quickly opened the cabinet doors and took out all three of the things I had used earlier.

I tore off the gauze, tape and all, and got rid of it. I poured some more of the liquid over the wound. It didn't burn as much this time.

This time I removed my shoes, no point wearing them now. I took a piece of gauze and put it over the wound. I used tape but this time I wrapped the tape around the whole of my foot.

I got up off of the chair slowly. I walked out of the door of the medical bay. I had taken my time in reapplying the bandages so it looked normal.

It was just about lunch time now. My watch/gauntlet/communicator thingy read that it was 12:15.

I dragged myself to the kitchen to try and stall time so it'd be 12:30 when I made it.

I was a bit off and I was a few minutes early, no harm to it. Everyone was there already except for Krystal. I assumed she was the one preparing the food.

"Hey guys," I said before I took a seat in a vacant chair.

Slippy glanced over in my direction, "Hey Nathan. Any chance you'd like to help me with something?"

I absentmindedly nodded as I noticed Krystal was walking in with the food. As soon as other people began eating I started shoveling food into my mouth.

"Painkillers make me hungry," I complained as I noticed Falco was watching me.

Within 30 seconds I had cleaned the whole plate of food. I felt content and I slowly drank a glass of water that was sitting in front of me.

"Here's a hint, unless you want to buy me a fridge and stock it full, keep painkillers far far away from me." My mouth filled with the flavor of meat as I burped a bit.

Falco's eyes had widened somewhere between point A and point B. "Remind me to not get in between you and a fridge after you've been in the Medical Bay."

He shuddered as he pushed a fork full of food into his mouth. The painkillers must've been wearing off completely because a huge wave of pain washed over me.

I gritted my teeth and my eyes watered slightly from the sheer mass that of pain that I felt. "If you want to find me I'll be murdering my ability to stay awake in the gym."

I began to walk towards the door. Another wave of pain caused me to fall to my side. My arms instinctively shot out and I caught the door frame. A huge wave of pain hit me as my knuckles made contact with the frame.

I heard a chair push out and saw Krystal was next to me, most likely ready to stop my fall. "I'm going to be fine, really." I was masking my pain the best I could but I couldn't stop the change of the tone in my voice.

I heard something whistling through the air all of a sudden. My mind flared as the word crap shot around in my head. I instantly threw myself sideways, barely avoiding the staff Krystal was trying to knock me out with.

"Are you trying to kill me? I have a head wound and if you hit me I might not wake up for a month or two."

I swung the better of my two legs out and kicked the staff out of her hands. I hurried out of the room towards the gym using the wall as support for my bad foot. Pain echoed in my foot from kicking something that hard without shoes. I didn't exactly care at this point.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I wrote this with a headache after having some soda so it may sound just a tiny bit weird. And if I get flamed for my character being as crazy/intuitive as I usually am then so be it.


	5. Escaped from a Vixen's Wrath

MiraiMieux: Thank you again for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

The jerk who reads my story to find excuses to flame me: I have officially blocked anonymous reviews and deleted the reviews you gave me. If you bother making an account to flame me I will block it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Great Fox

April 6th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV (Eventually I'll use someone else... not sure when.)

The pain throbbed with each step, each time my foot connected with the floor. Tears were still reaching my eyes from the sheer amount of pain I felt.

I had gotten away from Krystal... somehow. I was somehow managing to hold a run despite my injuries. I had broken into a cold sweat, as if I was trapped in some form of nightmare.

I passed the door of the gym in my deep thought. I caught my mistake and I turned around before darting into the door.

I lied on a mat an secured my feet and began to do sit ups. The fastest way to sleep involving a work-out for me, after all I was technically lying down.

Sure enough after about 40 of them sleep began to tug at my eyes. I knew if I did 40 more I'd be able to fall asleep despite the pain.

The throbbing had stopped as soon as I lied down although I made no mental note of it. It felt like I was being stabbed at this point.

As I continued to do sit ups my eye caught the mangled mess I caused while I was drugged. So damn stupid of me to do that.

I hit my 80 mark and I got up. I was amazed I could do those during the work out and stay awake.

I swayed a bit as my eyes locked onto the door. I probably looked drunk from the way I was walking now.

I walked to the door but my foot caught the mat. I fell forwards, fast. I shifted in mid air to try and land on my right side.

It kinda worked, I landed on my right side but I was bleeding a bit from where I had gotten stitches. The pain seared through my system before it became a dull throb.

"Crap," I muttered as I rolled over onto my back so I could get up without the use of my arms.

As soon as that was done I finished my walk to the door. I glanced at my gauntlet and saw it had eight stored messages.

I must've tuned it out because I couldn't remember any time where the obnoxious beeping had sounded out from it.

All eight of the stored messages were from, guess who, Slippy. I went to listen to them but all of a sudden the gauntlet rang out its unnaturally loud beeping.

I cursed at it as I clicked the open comm link and it was Slippy. The toad's face appeared on the little box that usually displayed things like, I don't know, number of missed calls.

"There you are!" rang out the toad's voice.

"Hmm?" I responded trying to sound like I managed to ignore eight of his calls.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since you ran off." Slippy's face was twisted with confusion. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Oh sorry Slippy, I wasn't even paying attention, I didn't hear the gauntlets ringing."

I could see Slippy's glare from my position. "You said you would help me with something, remember?"

I hadn't remembered. "Uhhhhh.... ummm.... where are you?"

"I'm at the Docking Bay." Slippy was taking a deep breath. Oh crap. My finger shot to the close link button and his face vanished right before he started a lecture.

I began to limp towards the docking bay, partially from my blaster wound, partially from falling hard. Slippy's voice had woken me up so I should be fine.

I brushed my hand across my forehead to rub away the red, sticky liquid that was flowing from the reopened wound.

I brushed it until I felt nothing more, I hoped there wasn't a big red smear across my forehead now.

In the course of 10 minutes I had reached the Docking Bay. Slippy stood with himself supported by crutches, waiting for me.

I tried to keep myself as inconspicuous as possible. It helps when I don't have shoes, it doesn't help when I accidentally kick a stair on the way down.

"Why in the world did you close the link? I wasn't done talking to you." He must've thought better than lecturing me.

I just sighed, "What do you need help with?" I smiled inwardly as I realized there mustn't have been any trace of the blood.

"What happened to your forehead?" and there went my happiness.

"I fell."

"Fair enough, well anyway I need help with fixing up the arwings. Even if you weren't good with mechanics I could've used your help: you being good at mechanics is an added bonus to make this easier."

He waved his hand at some canopies. "We got these parts as part of our pay for the mission. They can be installed on the arwings to get them better in flight."

I counted a total of 6 canopies. "One for each of our ships?"

"I guess."

"Should I start then?" I said motioning towards the box-like pieces of glass, or whatever they were.

He nodded a bit and I went to work. I took the first one to the furthest arwing from where I stood that was in action.

It became clear that it was Fox's almost instantly. I opened the paneling on the side and saw wires were attached to the canopy.

I slowly pulled each and every wire so they were disconnected from the canopy. I walked to in front of the canopy and got a grip on it.

I pulled it open then tried a few methods to get it open. I found, much to my surprise, that it was on a simple hinge joint.

I quickly placed the new canopy on it and connected the wires again. As soon as this was done I saw some blue light run through the canopy.

I did this with the other 5 arwings and was soon finished. I looked over to Slippy, who was sitting in his arwing, to ask if there was anything more.

I took by his face there was no need. I took the old canopies and stacked them near a pile of spare parts.

I smiled as I walked to my arwing and hopped in. The canopy shut behind me and a blue light flashed on the canopy.

I turned the arwing on but did not activate the startup procedure to leave the ship. The canopy blinked a blue color again. When the light faded I saw my ships status, all of it, and Slippy's face which was doing a little dance.

"Heya Slippy." The stupor shot off of Slippy's face almost instantly.

"Oh you're done?" he said, the stupor wasn't completely gone.

"I did your ship last Slippy... what do you think?"

At that moment a noise cut the silence. Fox's voice followed it soon after. "All personnel please report to the Briefing Room. I repeat, all personnel report to the Briefing Room."

I shut down all functions on my arwing and hopped out. Much to my displeasure I landed hard on my bad foot and I toppled sideways.

I sighed as I caught myself on my arwing before I headed out. The Briefing Room was just outside of the Docking Bay so it wasn't that large of a walk.

When I got there, everyone was there, even Slippy.

"Now that all of you are here I can explain the mission," said a dog of some sort on the screen behind Fox.

"Go right ahead, General Pepper," stated Fox.

"There has been a security breach on the southern side of Corneria. For some reason all of the troops sent there have been turned around before making it to the desired point. I'd like you to check it out. If enemy forces are there, I give you authority to do what's needed."

"Affirmative General." Fox's face was stern. This must've been something important.

The comm link closed before Fox continued, "This mission is a rare, and dangerous one. When there's some form of cloak that can cause fighters to malfunction it means caution is required. All units out!"

All of us dashed for the Docking Bay and within moments we were in our ships. Some form of adrenaline took over me and dulled the pain I was feeling.

"I see you installed the new canopies Slippy," stated Falco.

"Well, it was Nathan, I'm a bit too injured to work on it," Slippy sighed from his cockpit.

I glanced over my screen and saw everything was in working order. I glanced towards the bottom right and saw all 6 comm links, including my own, and the status of each ship.

I checked each thing mentally off of the preflight checklist I had been taught. Everything ran over well.

"Is everyone's ship in working order?" I stated to be on the safe side. I wasn't perfectly sure if I put everything in right.

"It looks fine from here," stated Peppy.

"All systems are A-OK," said Falco.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," cried Slippy.

"Everything is fine," said Krystal.

"My systems are fine. Let's rock 'n' roll!"

All six of our ships began to charge the thrusters as the door opened and we shot out of the Docking Bay instantaneously.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I haven't been able to write for a bit because I've been exhausted after the school day. Sorry it took so long though. I had to go through a whole bunch of editing to get this piece decent. I hope you enjoy my filler chapter. *sigh*


	6. Overcome

School, oh school, how I despise thee.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Above Corneria

April 7th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

It was a peaceful flight. No talking was heard over the comm link. We were reaching the south end of Corneria.

My broken digits were screaming in pain due to the fact I had tightened them to steer. I whimpered softly on occasion but not loud enough to be heard by my copilots.

The silence was cut short by Fox, "There's something up ahead. We should be careful now."

I glanced in the direction that was forward according to Fox's ship. I saw what looked like fog... it was covering the sight of the place we were going.

"I hope this doesn't come to a battle... we might injure each other if it does," my voice was laced with pain as I said it.

They didn't seem to notice it and I sighed in relief before I heard, no saw, the response to my worries.

A volley of lasers shot from the mist and struck the right wing of my ship. "Oh," was all I could manage as I pulled myself out of the firing range.

The engine stalled a bit lately and my knee slammed into the console resulting in a pained yelp.

There was no way to laser lock in this environment, so I'd be taking a shot in the dark if I went after them, literally.

"You okay?" said the worried voice of Slippy.

"Yeah," I replied as I sent off a volley of my own lasers into the mist, my shots held true. I heard a soft explosion sound ripple through the atmosphere as we entered the fog.

"A lone fighter?" I questioned.

"Be careful, it could be a trap," stated the graying hare.

His words couldn't be truer in my mind. This had to be a trap. We slowly pulled through the mist.

It became thinner as we went deeper. Eventually we saw it, Corneria's southern side. I gasped at the sight.

There was a gaping crater covering the spot we were sent to investigate. I looked onto the scene with horror.

No more than seconds past before a whistling sound rang through the air. I pulled up the camera that viewed the rear and I, once again, gasped.

"Pull up guys! There's some rockets of a kind coming our way!" I shouted with distress as I steered my ship above the 100 or so rockets.

The others followed suit but to no avail. They went up with us. "Oh crap," the words escaped from my mouth, "we have to outmaneuver them!"

I heard the first of the explosions. To my dismay it was awfully close. My ship gave a sudden jolt and I cried out as my knuckles flew into the glass again.

"Right wing eliminated. Altitude dropping," I shouted another string of curses as my ship started sinking down into a nose dive.

I yanked my steering controls back, shouting in pain as the control cut through my skin of the already broken fingers.

I slowly pulled myself up but my descent didn't end. I had too much momentum to stop. I knew it by now.

I heard the pained shouts of my fellow pilots as the rockets caught up and hit them. "Nathan, your gonna have to land, your ship doesn't have a returner."

I heard a cackle cut through the comm system. "Sweetie, your not getting away," shouted the voice of the accursed lynx that I had fought on the snow planet.

From the fog emerged a ship that was aimed at me.

"What do I owe this visit to?" I said with sarcasm laced through my voice, the hatred echoing in every word.

I focused my eyes back on landing. "Oh no you don't. I've got you where I want you!" She giggled a bit. Did she change?

I dismissed it as a volley of lasers shot past the cockpit. I was too far from the ground to land. I was as good as dead.

I pulled back hard on the joystick, I needed to pull out of this decent. I glanced to the rear view camera screen and saw another volley of lasers approach.

I sent myself into a barrel roll, kinda, well it was good enough to stop the damage.

It slowed my fall just a bit and as I approached the ground and I pulled back hard. I yelped loudly as my life flashed before my eyes from the sight of a fast approaching ground

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hand went and hit the landing controls in a hope that it would work. It didn't quite work.

My ship hit the ground and bounced off of it hard. I was sent hurtling across the ground like a stone skipping on water.

My ship slowed to a stop and I was too dizzy to think. I saw a laser hit the ground near me. I couldn't start the ship, it needed to recharge.

I kicked up and forced the canopy open. I tore off my harness and threw myself out of the cockpit. I tucked into a roll as I hit the ground.

I instantly turned around and saw she had landed too. My feet hurt horribly, the ground was rocky on the area.

I felt some blood draw from my already pained wound as I pulled my blaster out. I took aim and I clicked the trigger. One shot, and one shot only echoed as dizziness over took me. The world around me spun and I fell. The blood loss got to me...

___________________________________________________________________________________

Oooooo. What's gonna happen now?


	7. Captured

In all honesty I love writing so I'm trying my best to get these chapters to anyone and everyone that reads my story. Here comes Chapter 7 of Star Fox: New Warrior. Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

Unknown

Unknown

Unknown

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I felt pain take to my body as my sleep dulled. I sighed a bit as I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the lighting of the new place. I knew before I lost consciousness what would happen.

Well I had scenarios.

I thought I'd be captured.

Or I'd be killed.

I guessed it was the former since I was in pain and in somewhere I had no previous knowledge of.

I sighed inwardly as I used my arms to push myself to my feet. A spasm of pain washed over me, I gritted my teeth in an attempt to ignore it.

I studied my surroundings and saw a filthy cot. There was a small bedside table that looked like it had been taken from a dump.

The door had a key card lock and looked thick. There was screws securing the lock. The hinges were on the other side.

I glanced at the windows. A faint humming emanated from them. Some form of electric barrier would stop me if I attempted to get away that way.

I glanced around for any kind of tools or things I could work with on the screws on the lock. I could quite possibly trigger the lock function without the card.

The room was bare however. I checked if I still had anything on me. I had my belt, holster and stuff. I had none of my weapons and my gauntlet was removed.

I walked over to the bedside table. I studied it for a moment. There was some drawers and I opened them. By some stroke of luck there was a razor blade. I grimaced at the blood caked on it.

I scraped the blood off on the table and walked over to the key card lock. It was similar to the ones back home.

I took the edge of the razor and tapped it into the slot. I twisted and the blade violently shot out and cut into the heel of my hand. I cursed loudly and threw the blade at the windows.

The electrical charge caused the blade to disintegrate before it passed through. I quickly placed my hand on the wound, applying pressure, to stop the bleeding.

A tray popped through a slot on the door. Bread and water, how much novelty can you get for a cell?

I sniffed the water, it smelled like rust and blood. My nose twisted in disgust and I left the water be. The bread was molded badly so I tried to avoid looking at it.

However, something took to my mind. I grabbed the glass, oh how dumb they were to use real glass, and chucked it at the wall. Many shards rained from the spot, the water shot about the room.

I grimaced as I realized I didn't have shoes still. I walked over to the glass, grimacing when I stepped on a shard impaling my foot.

Blood dripped onto the ground. I felt a bit lightheaded but I ignored it. There was a large shard near the start of the trail.

I grabbed it and I walked the same path I used before then sat in the bed. I set the piece of glass on the bedside table and I began pulling pieces of glass from my foot.

12 shards of glass in all. Blood began to pool in the wounds. I sighed.

I grabbed the bit of glass I had gotten. I jabbed it into the screw and turned it slowly. The glass was strong. It didn't shatter inside.

I cut myself with the glass on accident occasionally as I proceeded to get all 8 of the screws out. The dizziness got a bit worse.

I kept focused on the task at hand. I would not, could not, pass out here. The console hung lazily, supported by the wires.

There was a mass of wires and then something worried me. The sound of boots echoed through the halls. I quickly put the key card scanner back.

It was in place when the steps got louder. I walked over to the spot I had woken up on and I lied down. The door swung open revealing Wolf.

"Get up!" he yelled at me.

I faked some grunts as I pulled myself to my feet, imitating myself waking up from sleep. He didn't say anything.

I felt the dizziness get worse as my vision flickered. Not now, I prayed mentally.

"Let's talk. Come with me."

I glanced at him worried as he took me by the arm and dragged me from the room. I yowled in pain as my foot wound opened from when I shot myself.

He threw me forward in response and told me, "Move faster mutt." I sobbed silently as we continued.

We came to a door eventually. He pushed me in and walked in himself. I sat in a chair at the table. He did as well.

"So you joined Fox's little band of mercenaries?"

"Mercenaries?"

"That's what he is, did the pup not tell you?" He began to glare at me. I felt my blood run cold from the ferocity of the glare.

"N.. No," I stammered.

"Oh that's too bad," he said with sarcasm, "What do you know about them?"

The fear was getting overwhelming, the dizziness combined with the headache made me feel worse.

"Nothing really, most of the time I just trained," only a half lie, right?

"You're lying."

I swallowed in an attempt to release the pressure the fear was putting on me.

"Hurry up mutt!" he shouted at me.

"I'm not lying," I said in the most evened voice I could manage. I caught eye contact for the first time with the lupine. Only one eye looked back at me. I shuddered violently.

"Yes you are!" he was getting impatient. His hand was at his side, as if gripping for his blaster. It was a relatively small table, I felt dead.

"How could I be lying? You have your gun at the ready and you expect me to be lying? Well Wolfy get over it. This is the truth and I'm not going to give you false security so you can sleep at night. Leave," rage pumped through my veins. I hated, HATED being told I wasn't telling the truth.

"Then you have no use to me," his hand pulled from his belt with a blaster in tow.

I violently lifted one knee, sending the table into his face. The door didn't lock us in, he left it open. I ran for it, tears flooded to my eyes every time I felt my feet touch the ground.

I came around the corner, and ended up facing the last lynx I wanted to face. "Hi sweetie," energy rang through her voice.

"What do you want," I yelped back bitterly, pain masking my voice.

"Just wanted to do this." She brought a hand from behind her back and beckoned for me to hold out my own.

I did so, wondering. I saw all of my things clatter into my hand.

"I took them for ya so Wolfie couldn't. Oh and the name is Alexandra." I looked at her wide eyed.

"Why are you helping me?"

"'Cus," she dragged the fragmented word out. Suddenly she leaned forward and whispered three words into my ear, words I never expected to hear, words that could change my life, words... words... words that are rarely spoken truthfully.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I'm changing the flow of the fanfic I had originally planned. But, meh, if I get this to work and still keep the original plot. I will fall in love with Star Fox. XD


	8. Missing You!

Well I'm not giving you much time to speculate those 3 words because I'm enjoying this fic a lot right now. You'll know what they are if you read the new categorization of it.

Also Mirai I think you're a bit too in love with Star Fox (I read your profile) XD That and your favorite stories list consists of my story and about every other Star Fox story I've ever read.

BTW if I seem any bit disconnected from the actual series it is due to the fact I've only played Star Fox 64. I never seem to have money when I find a copy of Adventures or Assault. D:

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

3 days later (date unknown)

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

The three words Alexandra said beat the inside of my skull. 'I love you.' I don't understand how she could though. I'm nothing like her, heck I'm 13. Apparently she is too, most anthromorphs look old at a young age.

I had always preferred cats over dogs, but I mean, this is redicolous. I sighed as I sat on my bed, thinking.

My arwing was wrecked beyond belief. I'm amazed Slippy managed to get it into working order so easily though.

All of the injuries I had were finally healed. Something about medicine in the Lylat has a faster effect on the body's immune system.

According to Alexandra, she loves people who can take her down in a fight. She said that no one her age has ever done that though...

I was sweating I was so confused. I hit myself in the head multiple times. I took a deep breath and got up.

I noticed by my door was a pair of the boots that Fox would usually wear with a note. 'Got some boots for you. Now you have shoes again.'

I pocketed the note then slipped on some socks before I put them on. They felt surprisingly soft on the inside.

Sure, there's padding, but I thought you'd still feel the metal. I walked out of the room, for the first time since I came back, I slept too much.

I yawned loudly as I walked down the hall. I lazily reached for the gauntlet and opened a link to Fox. As soon as I heard the beep signifying it was open I started, "Thanks for the boots Fox."

"You're awake then?"

"Yeah, I felt exhausted after playing hide & seek with the Great Fox. Doesn't help when a certain person doesn't accept the comm links."

"Sorry, I thought someone else was using your link."

"Meh, I don't care much. Is there any leftovers from breakfast?"

"Some."

"See ya." I shut off the link as I arrived at the kitchen. Sure enough there was some food still on the center plate. Bacon, which I love, eggs, which I'm impartial to, pancakes, which I like, and french toast, which I like.

I pulled everything that was left, which wasn't much, on a plate and sat down. I didn't feel much like moving.

Within minutes I had shoveled all of the food down my throat, leaving me content after not eating for almost a week.

That's another thing, according to Alexandra, I was out of it for 3 days. They had to force give me water, which she volunteered to do so it wasn't poisoned.

I yawned a bit, still not completely awake, as I rinsed my plate before walking out of the kitchen. Normal days I'd go to the Training Room and work out.

Today, however, I didn't feel like that. I decided to go to the Recreation Room, Rec Room for short.

There, as always, lied Falco. I think he lives here. He, like always, was watching an action show.

Unlike last time there was no chase. I gave up on it and walked out. I pulled a scrap piece of paper I had in my pocket.

Alexandra had given me some form of coded message and told me that everything would be answered when I decoded it.

I sighed as I looked over the code. It was a series of lines. There was vertical, horizontal, and diagonal lines across the paper. I looked it over and decided that ,this too was pointless.

There wasn't too much to do when Falco was in the ship. He always had the Rec Room dominated so no one could do anything, ENTERTAINING, in there.

The Training Room was just workout stuff, I only went there to get my mind off of things.

Then last but not least was the Docking Bay. Slippy practically lives there. All of his equipment is there.

I sighed, Docking Bay it is. I need to see my ship anyways. I just hope I can avoid a confrontation with the prepubescent toad.

Oh who am I kidding? I have no chance of avoiding him. I sighed inwardly as I started my depressed march.

Within 10 minutes I was there. By a stroke of luck, Slippy was no where to be found. I went up to the ships.

I couldn't spot mine from the crowd, good. It means that he repaired mine well. I counted them up JUST to be sure.

My eardrums split as a familiar voice echoed into the Docking Bay, "Hey Nathan!" Oh god, think fast.

I forced a loud yawn before replying, "Sorry Slippy, I'm still exhausted, talk another time?"

I kicked myself mentally. I had offered to talk to him. "Oh," he looked sad, "I guess another time..."

I darted past him out of the Docking Bay as fast as I could. I heard his voice behind me, killing my brain cells slowly, scratch that, QUICKLY!

"Hey, wait a second."

I shot around a corner and just as luck would have it, I ran into a wall. "Oww oww owwww."

My vision refocused to find I had ran into the door of the Training Room. I went inside and locked the door behind me.

"Let me in!" He's still at it...

My communication gauntlet beeped for a moment. All of a sudden Alexandra's voice cut the silence.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Alex," she doesn't care what I call her as long as it involves her name and isn't obscene.

Slippy's muffled pouting came through the door. I heard his footsteps as he walked away.

"How are you?" she broke the silence again.

"I just woke up today," I replied with a sigh.

"I take it you got back okay then?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Alex." I smiled.

"Do you want to see me sweetie? That rhymed... didn't it?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Okay then, see you soon." The link closed.

I wondered what she meant. I couldn't see her unless I knew where she was. She had as much clue on the other's location as I.

All of a sudden the intercom went off. Fox's voice broke the silence, "Distress signal located in orbit of Solar. Report to the Briefing Room."

I know what had happened from that second. She was making an excuse to see me. I grinned widely as I headed to the Briefing Room. Today might be fun after all.

___________________________________________________________________________________

This is my first attempt at a romance fic of any sort so don't hesitate to criticize me... Mirai! Also my chapters might be shorter now because, I can actually finish them without having to do an immense amount of editing. Also... NEW RECORD! This is my first fic to reach 8 chapters. *fireworks go off* XD


	9. Love's like a Rollercoaster

I seem to do good at writing whenever I finish up reading a book. Recently I've been reading the Series of Unfortunate Events. Good books :D Well here comes next chapter, and Mirai, you'll find something eventually.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I hid my smile as I walked into the Briefing Room. As if it were a habit, I was last once more.

"Now that we're all here I'll explain." A 3-dimensional map appeared above the center table. In a few seconds it zoomed in on an area near a sun named Solar.

I noticed a small blip on the side closest to Corneria. "Whoever this is, they know us. They sent the distress signal straight to us, coordinates and all. Our mission is to find them and get them here alive. Let's head out!"

All 6 of us ran out the door into the Docking Bay. I hopped into my ship, which I'm still amazed it's in working order. The inside was a little banged up still but it was fine.

I ran through the preflight checklist. Right before I finished Fox's voice cut the silence, "Nathan be sure to check everything. There's more than on the list that's automatically on the screen."

Sure enough there was a little arrow below the list. I pressed it and it scrolled down.

Everything was in working order. "I'm fine over here," I said, my smile breaking across my face again.

I must've missed something because Fox must've gotten everyone's affirmation. "Let's move out!"

The ships instantaneously started the sequence for launch. In approximately 15 seconds the ships simultaneously shot from the Docking Bay.

I hadn't told the others that Alexandra helped me. This could get ugly. "I never got a chance to tell you what happened. If you don't object I guess I can tell you all while we fly."

"No objections here," stated Fox.

"I kinda wanted to find out anyways," shyly said Slippy.

"Sounds fine," said Peppy.

"I could care less," muttered Falco.

"Go ahead, Nathan," Krystal said.

As we flew I began. "Well, I woke up on the floor in a room. I instantly checked my surroundings to see if I had any chance at escape. The windows had a barrier blocking them, the walls were thick, the door was thick, then I noticed a key card exit. This was unique, it was on simple screws which I could take out if I had the proper equipment."

I paused for a moment as I took a breath. "I searched the room for anything. I found a razor blade in the drawer and I instantly went to work, however in a few moments the blade struck my arm and I lost my temper. I threw it at the window, disintegrating it instantly."

I took another breath. "A food tray was pushed into my door. The food looked unappealing so I did nothing. I came up with the idea to use a shard of glass to remove the screws. The glass my water was in was made of glass."

"I chucked it at the wall and it shattered. I ended up walking through the glass. I removed the largest shard before I walked to my bed to remove the glass. I went to work on the key card slot."

"As soon as I had finished, my work proved fruitless. Wolf came into the room moments after."

I sighed, "He took me to interrogate me. When I didn't have the answers he wanted he went to pull out his blaster, I was faster though and I kneed the table into his face."

This was a bit depressing. "I ran for it, as soon as I got out though I came to the lynx, Alexandra." I let her name roll around my tongue in a short moment of bliss.

"What surprised me though, is she helped me. She gave me everything that was mine and told me my arwing was in the bay." I skipped over the part where she confided the feelings she had for me.

"That's when I left to find you. She stalled Wolf for me while I made my escape."

I realized we were nearing Solar.

"So that's how you made it back?" said Fox in a questioning tone. I had always been bad at lying even just a little bit.

I think he could've, maybe even had noticed I skipped something. "Yeah that's it."

I saw Fox's face twist in confusion on his comm screen. He dismissed it as we neared the blip.

There was the wolfen of my favorite lynx. I waited for her voice to cut through the link. "Hey," she said over the comm link.

"Heya Alex," I said, trying to hide the affection I felt towards her from the rest of the team.

"You're the owner of the distress signal?"

"Yeah, my fuel cell ran out."

I noticed a small plume of smoke coming from Solar. I think she kicked the thing into Solar while she was waiting.

Fox sighed, "If it were any other Star Wolf member, if Nathan hadn't said what happened, I wouldn't help you."

"ROB, start the tractor beam." Fox sighed moments after he finished the statement

"Affirmative," came the robotic voice.

A beam of light struck the ship and it slowly, but surely, got pulled into our Docking Bay.

I hadn't even noticed the Great Fox trailed us that whole time. I felt a magnetic pull on my own ship as I realized ROB was pulling us all in.

In a few moments we were all back in. I decided that if I ever wanted this to be accepted I'd have to show my feelings soon.

I hopped out of my cockpit the moment I was secure. I went to talk to Alex. However I was cut off by her own words.

She spoke in a whisper, "I'm thinking about leaving Star Wolf to be with you." My eyes widened in shock. She had just told me that she loved me a few days ago.

It was going so fast. I put a finger to her lips. "I'll tell them if you agree now." My heart was speaking, not me.

In all honesty, I loved her too. I wasn't man enough to say it though... The other members came over to see the commotion and check her ship.

I heard Fox's voice from behind me, "What's the damage?"

"None," she stated in a singsong voice. She was happy.

"Then why did you send out the distress signal." I felt her hand wrap around mine. My face turned crimson as I blushed deeply.

"No reason," she dragged out the word in a playful tone. Of all people to notice our hands it was Falco.

"I thought I was the lovebird, but sheesh, Alexandra?" stated the bird with a light chuckle.

"Oh you can go die Falco Lombardi," I spat back. Yep, my heart was speaking at this point. I couldn't control my actions too well, alls I did was tighten my grip around her hand. I didn't want to let go.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Fox quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nathan didn't tell you? Well nows your chance sweetie." She giggled a bit, was this actually the lynx that attacked me the first day?

"Explain or I will Nathan," said Krystal.

"Fine, fine. The reason she helped me... was... was..." I couldn't say it out loud. I was nervous of how other's viewed me.

"You love her like she loves you," finished Krystal. My face flushed redder than the paint on a wolfen.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meh. I, for some reason, enjoy torturing my OC a bit, even though my OC is me. So now they know. It's still going a bit fast for Nathan who has no clue what's going on at the rate it's going. A spark of love explains this in a way though.


	10. First Kiss

Time to torture my OC some more. XD

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

A sharp intake of breath echoed through the air as I breathed in fast and held onto my breath.

Silence hung over our heads for what seemed like days, but truly was only seconds. "Is this true?" Fox said, breaking the awkward silence.

I felt the breath leave my lungs as I responded, in unison with Alex, "Yes."

"How long?"

I didn't know the answer but Alex was happy to speak, "Since the first fight, I loved him... I'm not so sure about when he realized though."

Fox's muzzle opened as if he had more to say, but it shut quickly. She looked at me, our eyes met. I swam in the deep orange eyes of hers. They resembled the sun... I smiled as she gave me a wink, my answer.

"She said that she would be willing to leave Star Wolf for me," my voice was an octave higher than usual because I felt happiness wash over me.

She quickly nodded to give affirmation to my words. Our hands tightened even more as we waited for a response.

Fox let out a sigh before saying anything more, he seemed to drag the sigh out, "Fine, just don't do anything too early," he said with a wink.

Color drained from my face when I realized what he said. I still smiled, but I was freaked out a bit.

I mustered three words despite my stress. These words were simply, "Love ya Alex."

She smiled before responding, "You too."

Our hands held tighter onto each other still. We didn't want to let go, we had heard the best news we could've heard.

They hadn't accepted it, obviously, but they haven't pushed it away.

I looked deep into her eyes again, and it calmed me. I could live with her forever. My thoughts were interrupted by a giggle.

"Lovey-Dovey aren't you two?" managed Krystal between laughs. I felt the blood rush to my face again as I blushed crimson.

I did love her though, no question about it. I thought the emotion was hate all this time, apparently it was love, L-O-V-E, love.

I let the word roll around my head. Silence lingered on us for the whole time. The world had stopped around us.

I reached out with my hand and caressed her cheek. A smile flickered on her muzzle. I smiled playfully back at her.

Involuntarily, I leaned close to her and our lips met. The sweet taste of her lips urged me forward. Before we knew it our tongues joined the mix, dancing in harmony as we expressed ourselves to each other.

Within 30 seconds, or to us what seemed like a year, we parted. A thin trail of our mixed saliva pulled between us before falling.

Somewhere during the kiss we had hugged. We slowly parted, regretfully as we looked at each other, affectionately.

That moment was perfect to me, I wouldn't give up the world for it. Truthfully, it was my first kiss, I wouldn't have it any other way, with anyone else.

Looking onto the situation as if I weren't me, I still longed for her. To think this human boy, me, would have his first kiss with this anthromorphic cat, Alexandra.

I looked deeper into her eyes, into her soul. It made me smile.

Falco broke the moment however, "Look at that, the first kiss, or so we think." He walked off moments later.

Fox was the next to talk, "Well now we know how you feel." He shook his head a bit. Fox walked off.

Krystal whispered quickly, "He's jealous that it hasn't happened to him." She giggled a bit before he joined him.

Somewhere between point A and point B, Peppy and Slippy had left.

I took a hold of her hand and gave her a smile. It was like we could read each other's mind, we knew what was going on, we were, one entity.

"I don't know how many times I can say, 'I love you' to you after that. It's more than I can count," I said, smile still broad.

"You don't have to, I know sweetie. I know that you love me beyond possibility, just like I." She smiled at me playfully before scoffing my arm.

Our hands swung a bit more than necessary. I was just about positive I was skipping from the sheer amount of joy.

"It'll be a shocker to Wolf when he finds out that you left him." I smiled a bit at my statement.

"Not really, he kinda figured my feelings out when I stalled him." Alex smiled despite the how hers sounded.

"So he knew then?"

"Yep."

"I'd say you can sleep in my room if you don't mind the accusations we'll get in the morning."

"Sounds lovely."

I leaned to my left and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The red skin was visible beneath her midnight black fur.

It's hard to believe, even now, that this lynx tried to shoot me down.

"What made you love me Alex?" I questioned.

"Can't a girl love someone without questions?" she replied to my question with her own question.

"Touche," I stated.

We walked into my room. Since we knew our feelings for each other, I don't think she'll care if we're in the same bed.

I gestured for her to go first so she did. I lied down beside her almost an instant later.

"Are you really the same lynx that tried to shoot me down Alex?" I finally stated my mental dilemma.

"Of course I am silly, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm going to sleep now, can you manage not having me talk to you until tomorrow?"

"Sure, just as long as I can talk to you again."

We kissed each other on the lips, shorter this time before she fell asleep. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. I kissed her on the forehead once, gingerly.

Her light breathing was like harmonious music, and music is one of the many methods that can help my drift to sleep.. Before I knew it, sleep tugged at my own eyes.

I fell asleep. That night, I dreamed about her, only her. I wanted to be with her, in life or in death, as long as it was with her.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Whee, I love writing about Star Fox. Romance isn't exactly my forte, mostly since this is my first fanfic with any form of romance. Kinda makes me wonder why I didn't try this earlier, after all, my favorite fics on fanfic are romance fics.


	11. Blossoming Feelings

This story is fun to write. That's the one thing I lost when I was writing my previous two fics, the entertainment in writing it. Well here's the next chapter of my story. Mirai I promise you will find a way to criticize me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

April 15th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

My eyes flickered open as my wonderful dream had ended. After a few moments I realized me and Alexandra were hugging each other in our sleep.

I brushed my hand over her cheek affectionately as I began to sneak from the room. It was a success.

As soon as I was out of earshot I ran to the kitchen. It was still extremely early in the morning, so I should be safe in making breakfast and such.

Sure enough, the kitchen was free. I darted for the pantry and searched for ingredients. In moments I had found what I needed, pancake mix.

I searched the pantry and found a bag of chocolate chips. After cooking for myself at my house I had become decent.

I could make shaped pancakes and get phrases in them with melted chocolate chips. I stirred the mix violently until I fought it was good.

It was a flat top stove so I turned it on as I hunted for a pan. There was several of each pan to my luck. I grabbed a skillet and moved on.

I sprayed the pan and dumped some mix in. I placed some chocolate chips in the mix, in the form of the words Me+You.

I began to work at it.

Within 15 minutes I had cooked 12 heart shaped pancakes. Each one had words on them in chocolate chips.

One in particular said 'Forever.' It marked that no matter how dire our situation got our love would not die.

I grabbed two plates, two glasses, and a carton of orange juice.

Alexandra's POV

I heard the door lightly close. I felt his breath wash over me as he began to talk to me, "Alex, wakie wakie. I've got breakfast."

I sniffed out and smelled chocolate and pancakes. I smiled as my eyes opened. Standing over me was the sexiest man in the Lylat.

As soon as the plates were set down I nuzzled him playfully, earning laughter from him. I smiled, I did love him.

I playfully nipped him before I kissed him tenderly on the lips. He returned it with open arms. I felt his warm embrace wrap around me.

I purred lightly as we broke away. His hazel eyes made me feel warm, safe even. I glanced at the pancakes he made.

All of them were heart shaped. The top one said 'Forever.' I felt warm inside from reading the word.

I hugged him before I began eating. I tried to make the Forever pancake be eaten last, if at all. Sadly we were both hungry so we devoured all of the pancakes.

Most of the meal we picked off of each others plates. I was hired to work for Star Wolf, and I ended up finding true love on the other side of the battlefield.

We heard some movement outside the door. I grabbed Nathan's hand and we walked out. To our amusement, Falco was trying to set up a prank against us.

"Oh," was all the bird could muster.

"Sorry Falco, we were only in there because I made us breakfast. Krystal doesn't always wake up at 5 AM," said Nathan

Nathan's POV

She's awfully affectionate today. I smiled a bit as I looked at her. "Want to go to the Docking Bay and check on your wolfen Alex?"

"Sure," she said in response.

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek while we walked down the hall. To our amusement, in the Docking Bay was, a repainted wolfen to match the Star Fox colors.

She giggled lightly before she said something, "Looks like Slippy decided I had joined already. That was part two of my way to you but looks like I can skip it."

I noticed Slippy was sleeping at his work table. I removed my blaster from its holster as I took aim at a spot right in front of Slippy.

I heard a click and the sound of the blaster shooting echoed through the air. It hit the wall right in front of Slippy, waking him up.

"Heya Slippy, sleep well?" I said.

"Yeah," he grunted as he pulled himself up from the chair. "I gave the wolfen the Star Fox colors since it seems you'll be here a bit Alexandra."

We started to walk away. As soon as we hit the Briefing Room, by coincidence, there was an announcement.

"I know it's early," Fox cut off to yawn a bit, "but we have a mission again."

A sigh erupted from beside me. "Well there went my first peaceful day." I felt a bit sorry for her, and myself.

I did want to have at least one full day with her today, no such luck. I broke the silence, "Well look at it this way, if we meet up with Star Wolf we can be a tag team. They should still have 5 members."

A smile came back on her face before she responded, "Yeah, your right." She leaned in to give me a kiss. I returned the favor and we parted as Fox arrived.

"I can only imagine what'd happen if we were down a ship," Fox muttered as he passed.

"Hey, I heard that!" yowled a playful Alex.

"Yeah, yeah," was the only response from him.

Our hands tightened just a little as we waited. We didn't want to do anything with killjoy Fox.

The others walked in, some looking like they just woke up.

"How can we have a miss-," Peppy said with a yawn cutting off the last word, "ion this early," the 'y' was dragged out by another yawn.

"Star Wolf was spotted, again, near Corneria. Apparently Alexandra was sent alone and now they are checking where she's gone."

"So let's give them the shock of their lives!" butted in Alex.

I scoffed playfully at her ear with me free hand while Fox continued, "Well... yeah."

Krystal was obviously entertained by our acts, or possibly our thoughts. She was already in another fit of giggling and she's only been here for 2 minutes. "Sorry, just watching you two go at it is hysterical," she managed in between giggles.

"Move out!" came from Fox's mouth, his second attempt at changing a subject involving me and Alex.

We all headed to the docking bay quickly and boarded our respective crafts. I noticed that Alex's comm system had already been linked to ours.

I ran through my preflight checklist quickly before I spoke a word. "Everything's okay here," I said, "Let's see if I can last a mission without you Alex," I said jokingly.

Alex responded next, "Same thing here sweetie. I'm fine."

Falco's voice rasped over the link, "Well, besides you two flirting I'm fine." I'm pretty sure he saw the glare from me on his visual system.

Krystal's laughs calmed down finally. "I'm okay."

Slippy and Peppy chimed in simultaneously making it confusing, "I'm," "Okay," "fine," "over," "I'm," "here," "fine!"

"Let's move out!" shouted Fox as all 7 of our respective crafts launched off.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kinda creepy to write Alex's POV a bit XD. Fun in the end though. Mirai, you seriously need to find some way to criticize me this year. It scares me just a bit. :P Also, NEW RECORD! I seriously have a really long attention span with Star Fox. :D I like emoticons a bit too much.


	12. RIP Panther Caruso

I seriously need a hobby other than reading, writing, and gaming. XD Also to explain the end of last chapter (mission explanation) the reason she got away is because she was sent alone to Corneria to salvage anything she could find. I don't even remember writing the last chapter, much less posting it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Above Corneria

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

We hadn't moved from above Corneria so we were already there. The fog had subsided so we got a clear shot to Corneria. We could see the red wolfens flying around below us.

"I guess it's our turn to start the fight," said Fox.

We must've been close enough because we got a response, "Back off pup!"

Panther spoke next, "Is that you Alexandra? We thought you'd ran off and got killed!"

She snorted in disgust, "You wish."

She was the first to open fire as we zoomed in on the planet. Three extremely precise blaster volleys that nailed a wing off of Panther's ship.

"What are you doing!?" shouted Leon.

"Something I should've done a long time ago Leon."

All of our ships separated, except mine and Alex's. Since she had some malicious behavior towards Panther we both chose him as our first target.

We zoomed in on him from behind, and shot off several shots in rapid succession. He barrel rolled the first few but the last few hit him.

Krystal did a somersault and joined us in taking down the cat. We got off all but 3 shots before a blinding blast erupted between our ships and his.

My eyesight hazed from the flash and I shielded my eyes in response. I quickly lowered my hand as my vision returned. It returned just in time for me to see shots clip Alex's wolfen.

Some sort of emotion overtook me, hatred? I growled as I somersaulted. As soon as I was lined up with Panther mid-somersault, I fired a smart bomb.

With no time to spare I launched 5 shots in rapid succession. This resulted in his ship to violently explode. I could hear his agonized wails, but none of my emotion outdid what I was feeling.

Suddenly I regained focus and heard Alex. "Thanks sweetie, but don't you think you took that a bit too far?"

At the point I saw her shot I must've started to tear up. My voice was masked with emotional pain, "There's no too far in saving you, Alex."

I could see a small smile form on her muzzle from her cockpit. "Is there any reason why you targeted Panther?" I questioned.

"Other than him trying to get me into his bed, no there's no problem," she tried to soften the blow a bit but it still hurt a bit to hear.

I grimaced from where I sat and I tried to dismiss the thought. We pulled after Leon now, Krystal having joined us in our assault squad.

Similar to the previous target, there was a flash bomb of some sort. The bright light burned into my retinas. I yelped in pain as I shielded my eyes again.

As soon as the light had faded from behind my hand, I unshielded my eyes. As I was moving my hand forward to regain control on my shooting function, a shot hit me.

The sudden jolt shocked me and my hands flew forward. My steering gear started to force me downwards, into a steep nose dive.

I quickly pulled up, cursing, as I found my pursuer. Not Leon, not Pigma, but Wolf. He must've still had it out for me for what I did to him at his base.

"Die pup!" he shouted over the comm system. I yelped in surprise as I heard a whistling sound, the sound of a smart bomb being fired.

I heard a volley of blasters. Oh god, I'm gonna die just like Panther. I clenched my eyes shut, in fear. The bomb went off, it sounded distant.

I opened my eyes to see Alex coming from the left. She must've shot the smart bomb. I released the air that I had held in my lungs in relief. Thinking about it, I don't know when I held my breath.

"I've got your back Nathan," she said happily. I realized this was basically the first time I've heard her address me by my name.

"And I don't have yours?" I questioned jokingly.

"Stop flirting!" shouted Falco from the line.

"Oops," we said in unison. Falco just groaned.

I shot several shots at Leon, making sure at least one went past him into Falco. My blaster must suck, because that chameleon is still in the air.

I silently wished his console would blow up in his face for making it so hard to shoot him down.

Sadly, it's not that easy. I kept shooting, some shots missed, some shots hit. He still wouldn't go down.

"Geez, I don't think I've ever seen it take this long to take out a lizard."

I heard a shot fired and glanced back to see Alex getting aimed at. I slammed the breaks, and she shot past me. I took the full blows of the hits.

Suddenly her pursuer passed me. I slammed my last smart bomb into him and he fell, it was Leon. Who was I shooting at then?

I saw a violent shake in the wolfen in front of me. The rat fell to the ground. That's odd, he was in the wolfen Leon flew in in the previous fights.

It was like a chain reaction, as soon as the rat hit the ground, Wolf fell, Pigma fell, it had ended. "Well I guess that's it," I said.

It finally hit me, I had truly killed someone, not just injured. It made me feel dead inside.

The ray of hope in my mind was, Alex. I looked down at the flaming mass that was Panther's ship. There was blood splattered on it, black fur on the ground around it.

We all pulled back to the Great Fox. I glanced at Alex's happy face, what did my face look like?

I could see the comm link displaying myself. I looked... normal. Can I really mask my emotion that well?

I sighed lightly as we landed in the Docking Bay.

Alexandra's POV

I grinned madly as I landed. Within seconds I was out of the wolfen, Nathan was out of the arwing. The grin got broader.

I ran at him as fast as I could muster. He looked and saw me charging at him. Before he could react I tackled him, kissing him like my life depended on it.

We rolled around the floor, his hair becoming a mess, my fur as well became a mess. We passionately kissed as we hugged each other for dear life.

We bumped into the staircase to the Briefing Room while we rolled. He smiled sheepishly as soon as we parted.

He leaned in for one long passionate kiss, like our first kiss. The bliss was immense. I tried to express my feelings in words, alls that came out was a muffled, distorted, destroyed word.

I saw the others sneak by us. I didn't care, I had him. After what seemed like days, we parted. We lay there, for what seemed like years, staring into our significant others' eyes.

I heard soft breathing. I smiled. He's cute when he's asleep. I took a deep breath, drawing in his warm, wonderful scent. I sighed. I tried to get out from under him, but to no avail. This might look odd in the morning

___________________________________________________________________________________

It's sad when you have to read your own chapter to find out what happened. D:


	13. Truest of Love

I plan on having twenty chapters then having sequel stories for it. So let's see if I can hold my deadline.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

April 15th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Alexandra's POV

My eyes fluttered, not only was Nathan still asleep on me, Falco was taking pictures. I growled, "If I wasn't pinned I'd be the cat eating the birdy."

He grinned at me, I shot a glare that simply states, 'Die'. He shuddered a bit before he walked away, camera in tow.

I felt a stirring motion above me.

Nathan's POV

My head was pounding. It felt like I had ran into a brick wall headfirst. That didn't happen though. As soon as my eyes were open, I leaned down and gave Alexandra a deep kiss.

My tongue slid across her lips, begging to be let in. Her mouth opened and our tongues met. Our tongues came around the sides of the others mouth, causing shudders in bliss.

I felt her teeth sink gently into my lips, drawing just a small amount of blood. The taste overwhelmed me.

Sure, I had tasted my blood before, not like this though. I returned the favor as my wave tipped teeth made a small cut across her lips.

We both had self control, so we knew it wouldn't go too far. Besides she was 13 just like me. Hard to believe though.

Our tongues started battling in a joke fight of dominance. I came out on top, us moaning lightly as the flavors, scents, feelings, all of it flooded between us.

I breathed in sharply, the scent of the forest, one much like the one beside my house, flooded my nostrils.

Slowly, but surely, the battle had ended. We slowly parted away, leaving a small trail of pink saliva, tinted by the blood we had drawn.

I licked my lips, lapping up the blood that I still had on me. She did the same. We looked into each others eyes.

It almost made the nightmares involving my first kill I was conscious of to be worthless, almost. I saw her bright orange eyes, flaring through my soul. She was like a wildfire in my heart, I couldn't stop the passion.

Alexandra's POV

The hazel eyes stared right into my own. The greens, the browns, the golds, and for the first time I noticed, the oranges.

An amazing splash of color was in his eyes, unlike anything I've ever seen before.

A playful grin was worn on his face as he slowly got up. I saw his crystal cut face, as he helped myself up.

I watched his powerful legs as we walked towards the kitchen.

It was impossible to imagine me living without him at this point. Is a less than a week enough time though for what I'm thinking about?

It's not anything out of proportion. I don't plan on doing to him what Panther tried to do to me, something that would last sounds better.

I dismissed the thought, it's way too soon for that, were 13!

I looked at him, his well toned muscles, tall stature, bright eyes, perfect face. I looked deeper into him, his charming personality, his unselfishness, his kindness, his affection.

He was who I had always dreamed of. Sure, I dreamed of settling down with a handsome lynx in my early 30's, not a human boy in my teens.

I wanted to be with him forever, and ever, and ever, and ever.

"Hey Alex, anything the matter," his musical voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh, nothings wrong," I said, _'everything is perfect,'_ I added mentally.

We walked into the kitchen, Falco was showing the pictures to everyone.

Nathan's POV

Pictures? Why is everyone looking at me like that? "What's going on?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing," said Falco, "lovebirds," he added with a laugh.

I pressed the Illusion Cloak button as I shot in-between the group. My hand frantically shot about and grabbed each and every picture.

I had managed it and reappeared.

They were of me sleeping on Alexandra, hugging close to her.

"Your laughing over my sleeping arrangements?" I questioned in an icy tone.

Falco tried to stall, but failed, "Uhhh... ummm... yesweare?"

I glared at him. "Alex," I stalled for a moment as I caught eye contact. The words I had planned vanished from my thought process as my eyes connected with hers. Orange and hazel.

I made it look like I was dragging it out as it came back to me. "Want to go shopping? I don't think either of us have a change of clothes."

Alexandra's POV

I looked at him questioningly. He had just asked me to go shopping. It was true I didn't have a change of clothes. By the way he never changed hinted at him having the same fact.

"Sure!" I said in a cheery tone. I was secretly masked my thoughts a bit though. This would be a perfect chance to do what I wanted to.

I noticed Krystal was looking at me odd. I winked at her and she nodded. I guess she figured out my plan.

I slipped my paw into the loose hand of Nathan. Instantaneously, he tightened his own grip. He smiled at me as we walked to his arwing.

No point in taking both of our ships. I didn't have a bounty yet so it should be safe. It would be odd, there wasn't two seats in his arwing.

The arrangements ended up me being in his lap, both of us blushing profusely. The team waved us off.

I glanced at Nathan, noticing he had a death grip on a card loaded with credits. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"It was compensation for me not having to get them to save me from capture. Some of it is just pay from missions."

"Okay," as soon as I said it I blushed even more as I realized, in this arrangement, he was hugging me.

We went around Corneria until we spotted a large city. Near the center was a shopping district. Instantly I recognized the tiny glimmers of a jewelry store.

I smiled inwardly. This couldn't ruin our relationship, just move it forward. Love is a funny thing. True love is hysterical, like ours.

We found a docking sight. We slowly landed, perfectly, and we got out. He instantly put up every defense system up on it so his arwing couldn't be stolen.

"Let's go," he said, extending a hand to mine.


	14. The Proposal

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Corneria

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I glanced back at Alexandra, my hand went to hers and held it. Her warm paw felt good on my cool hand.

I sighed as I spoke, "You coming?"

Her eyes blinked confused for a moment before she responded, "Oh, yeah."

I felt her paw tighten around my hand, the jet black fur brushing my skin. Oh how it would be to be a anthromorph. I wouldn't stick out so much.

I glanced at the animals near us, gawking like I was something that was all new. I probably was to them.

I glanced around for a clothing store and set my eyes on one. I pointed it out to Alex before we began walking there. She spoke up, "I'm gonna go check out another store. Meet you there?" she questioned, pointing back to the clothing store I had pointed out.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," I said.

I walked off, with a little wave to her.

Alexandra's POV

As soon as I knew he wasn't going to look back I ran for the jewelry store I had spotted.

My idea made me remember something my mother had once told me. _"Wed when you experience true love. Take him in your arm and run."_

This reiterated itself repeatedly in my head. I smiled to myself. "True love," I said just above a whisper as I gently pushed the door to the store open.

I had stolen some of Star Wolf's money before I left, just in case. I had a hefty sum on me due to it. I started looking at rings.

The brilliance that each ring or band gave off was amazing. None of this compared to one crystal band.

I looked at it in awe. I had just enough money to get it, with Nathan I should be fine. The band caught a faint ray of light through the window.

An explosion of colors erupted out. Surprisingly enough, the colors matched his eyes. I grabbed a store clerk and went to it.

The orange cat looked at me confused. I wasn't surprised though, I was young after all.

"Can I get this?" I questioned him, pointing at the wonderful band that could mean the world to me.

"Ummm... okay?" he said.

He grabbed the band as we walked up to the counter. "Move faster," I muttered before continuing it with curse words.

We arrived and he charged me of every last credit I had. It was worth more to me than I was charged though, a lot more.

I tucked the bag he handed me into a pocket on my uniform. I hastily made my exit.

Nathan's POV

"I hope she gets here soon. I can't be trusted in shopping for anything." I sighed in wait as I pretended to compare two shirts.

Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. The attacker gave me a playful lick. I giggled a bit as I recognized my attacker as Alex.

"Hey Alex," I said as my giggling slowed down.

"Hey sweetie," she responded before doing something where she ended up on my shoulders. She leaned forwards and kissed me full on the lips.

"We probably look weird, two thirteen year olds looking like lovers," I said as we parted.

"Let them judge us, I couldn't care less, I've got you." I smiled at her response. Alex, how I couldn't live without you.

She placed a paw on both cheeks as she gracefully flipped down, landing face to face to me. She kissed me again.

"Never knew my Alex was an acrobat," I said laughing, "Now which one should I get," as I gestured towards the two shirts I held.

"You have no taste in a single bone of your body." She yanked off about 8 shirts from a rack. "Go try these on sweetie.

Alexandra's POV

As he walked towards the dressing room I fumbled with the band. When... where... how... there was so much to it!?

I decided the where would be outside but nothing else. I picked out some clothes of my own and waited for Nathan.

It would have to be today, he'd find out if I left it go for so long. He was pretty smart, I wouldn't be surprised if he had somehow already found out.

Suddenly he came out of the dressing room, smiling. "They fit perfectly. Let's go pay for them now Alex."

I gestured towards my clothes and he nodded. "I have enough money Alex," he said.

I smiled at him. I glanced down at the card that held his credits. I cursed in surprise. How in the world does he have that much!?

We arrived at the counter and set our clothes down. I noticed Nathan had also gotten some decent jeans too. Can't go wrong with them at least.

We grabbed our bag and left. As soon as we were in the center of the crowd I placed my hand around Nathan, and gave him a long kiss. With my other hand I reached into my pocket with the band.

One chance at this. I placed my hand in front of me as the kiss continued.

I made sure my hand shielded the band from light, so it wouldn't give it away.

As we parted I flipped my hand over revealing the crystalline band. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. The band caught the light of the sun.

Several colors sparkled from the small band. Some green, some brown, some gold, and some orange. Moments passed around us, hours to us.

I took in a deep breath, like my life depended on it. The words that had beat the inside of my skull slipped out. My voice squeaked from the nervousness I felt.

"Nathan, I know we're young, but... but... will you take me?" I didn't want to use the corny line that was always in the movies and such.

Suddenly I felt myself scooped up off the ground. I felt Nathan's soft lips connect with mine as we kissed.

I heard the word... scratch that... words echoed through my head. It sounded like my own thought, with his voice. Perfection was the word to describe it.

"Yes... Alexandra, I love you. Did you expect me to say no to you, you?"

I slowly slipped the band onto his finger. A perfect fit. People had noticed the scene and were cooing at us.

The kiss deepened, 5 times better than our first, or for that matter any kiss of ours. His sweet scent flooded my nose.

I felt movement under us. I realized we were boarding his arwing. How in the world does he manage that.

___________________________________________________________________________________

In my mind, there is no laws against age of marriage in Lylat. There are rules set by parents that are followed but no laws. Since Alex's parents died (I'll go further into that) and Nathan's parents basically don't exist anymore, they can happily wed.


	15. Mommy Dearest

Marriage... hope I didn't rush the proposal XD.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Above Corneria

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I was a bit sad I couldn't kiss my fiancée, oh how that sounded weird at my age, while I flew.

We were nearing the Great Fox quickly. The door opened and let us in. I had some trouble landing though, the lights were off.

The band she had gotten me seemed to glow. I could still see decently in the darkness. I let Alex out and I soon followed.

I hit the ground and toppled over. I couldn't see that well. I heard a giggle in the darkness, not Alex's.

My senses flared and suddenly I could see through the darkness like a mist. There were several shapes I couldn't make out.

An idea struck me. I pressed the button on my reflector and a pale blue light illuminated the room.

I could make out a pink frog, a pink cat, Fox, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, Peppy, and a feminine looking rabbit.

Suddenly a light flicked on, illuminating the whole room. A big banner reading 'Congratulations' adorned the wall.

Not only was there a banner of it, there was a greeting consisted of it, "Congratulations, Nathan and Alexandra!"

My ears pounded from the sudden loud noise. I heard Alex's voice, "Krystal!" she shouted in an accusing tone.

"Couldn't resist it Alex," she said with a light giggle.

She made a gesture involving her finger. Alex grabbed the hand the band was placed on and lifted it towards the light.

The bright colors that resembled those of my eyes flared out. I heard the female hare say, "Oooooo, where'd you get it?"

"That jewelry store in the shopping district in North Corneria. I got it while he," she said gesturing to me, "was making a fool out of himself in a store.

"Hey!" I shouted playfully.

"Just kidding sweetie," she said as we kissed lightly on the lips.

"To think the 13 year old kid got married before me," mewed the pink feline.

Fox finally spoke, "The hare is Peppy's daughter Lucy Hare, the frog is Slippy's love interest Amanda Toad, and the cat is Falco's love interest, which he denies, Katt Monroe," he said gesturing to each as he said them. Falco scowled at him as he said the last part.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said in a fake cheery tone as I shook each of their hands. I was happy, until this. I wanted some alone time with Alex to talk, after all we were due to wed.

I noticed Lucy was talking to her dad, Falco was failing at ignoring Katt, Fox and Krystal were talking happily, Slippy and Amanda were kissing. Toads kissing isn't exactly a pleasant image.

I felt Alex's sweet breath hit my nostrils as she pulled the same thing she did in the store. She wasn't that heavy so it wasn't that much of a problem.

We did our upside-right side kiss and this time she managed her jump without parting.

Passion reeked in the air. The only one that wasn't talking with a lover was Peppy, rather he was talking to his daughter.

I glanced at Falco, to see his situation. Katt lunged at him planting a kiss on his beak. His eyes widened, but then began to narrow as he seemed to enjoy being with her.

"Wow," I mumbled into her mouth, "Falco gave in to something."

The kiss deepened, like any of our other passionate, blissful, happiness filled moments. Her tongue connected with mine, the coarse texture caused me to shiver.

I noticed she had straddled onto my waist which made it easier to kiss her, although put us into an awkward position.

I blushed crimson as we continued our passionate kiss. It didn't stop Falco from making a rude comment, "Tomato's gonna get some," he shouted playfully.

I fumbled with my belt as I fired a blaster shot, singing the feathers on top of his head.

I noticed Alex's fur taking on a rusted color from her blush. It was kinda cute.

Alexandra's POV

Falco couldn't ruin the moment. I felt our teeth cut the others lip as we recreated the feeling we had experienced on our second passionate kiss.

I heard Falco yowl as he patted his head. "What'd you do to my feathers."

I heard Nathan moan out the words, "Burnt them you idiot."

After about 3 minutes, we parted once more. The bloodied saliva broke away. We licked at the new wound, careful to avoid our first one.

Krystal must've approached, her voice came into my ear at a whisper, "How do you love him so much? Your thoughts are about him, your dreams are about him, your emotions scream his name, Alexandra, how?"

I quoted my mother on the answer. The memories of her were bittersweet. I loved her with a passion, but it always brought back the memory of her death.

"When truest love comes to life, the two that experience it become inseparable. These two will live for simply the person they love."

The painful flashback struck me like a hammer.

_My mother was sitting on a swing in front of our house. She sat there and was telling me things about her and father met._

_She was the nicest person in our town. She would always help everyone. For no apparent reason, we were robbed._

_She saw the suspicious car pull up, she shouted at me for me to run. I did as such, I wouldn't deny the wishes of Mommy Dearest._

_I hadn't worn shoes that day, my feet got cut on the hard gravel as I ran down the sidewalk that led to the backyard. My pads bled almost instantly._

_I heard my mother's scream and a two gunshots. Survival kicked in. I hopped our fence almost instantly._

_I heard a gunshot and a whistling sound. I dived behind the garage of our neighbors house. The bullet shot by, a hair's breadth from me._

_It hit the fence beyond. I ran down the alleyway, tears and blood dripping from me. I felt dizzy though._

_I ran just far enough to a garage. I dived in and hid in a fighter in there. The dizziness got worse, and worse, and worse._

_I succumbed to it and dizziness overcame me, my consciousness slipped from under me._

The area around me reappeared. I tasted salt. I was crying... crying!? The day I proposed was the happiest day of my life. I realized the clock had crossed over to 1:00, meaning there was plenty of time for my flashback to end before the day had changed.

I felt arms wrap around me in a loving hug. Nathan's arms held me tight, tears dripping down his face. Did it really hurt him to see me hurt?

"Don't be sad Alex, we're together now," pain was shrouding his musical voice.

I brushed the tears away from my eyes. He was right, nows no time to cry. I've gotta be strong, strong for him, strong for mother, strong for father.

"I'll be strong Nathan, no more tears. We're together now after all."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Emo/Romantic/Filler chapter


	16. Mr Muscles

Getting close to my deadline. It'll be a bit depressing. *cough*

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

April 16th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I woke up on my bed sprawled next to Alex... my fiancée, oh how sweet that sounded.

I kissed her lightly on the forehead before I got up to do my daily routine, something in which I was in dire need of.

I showered, changed into a new outfit, cleaned my face, brushed my teeth, and went back into the room to wake Alex.

To my surprise, she had awoken. "Hey sweetie, you look nice today," she said before kissing me.

"Love you too, I'll head out and make us breakfast while you get a shower and such." She nodded at me. I kissed her on the lips before I left.

I went to the kitchen to make an attempt on pancakes again. I kinda sucked at any other form of breakfast food.

Alexandra's POV

I finished my routine and put on a sweater and a pair of sweatpants. I smiled at my reflection. To be married at 13, wow.

I did a little twirl to amuse myself and I heard a knock at the door. "Are you decent?" came the voice of Nathan.

"Yeah Nathan," I replied.

The door retracted into its frame and allowed him in. He had another stack of pancakes. This time they were the shape of wedding bells.

"Our wedding's not today sweetie. Maybe we should ask someone on board for anywhere we could have the wedding."

He set down the pancakes on his side table. He kissed me on the lips and as soon as he parted he said, "Sounds great."

"Let's hope we survive the months to come, marriage planning is brutal," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I'll survive as long as I have you," he said with a playful grin as he divvied up the pancakes onto two smaller plates.

That little hole everyone always describes, if it ever existed, it was full now.

Nathan's POV

I finished dividing the pancakes up, "Food's ready." I looked at her. My emotions hazed a bit from the sight. I never noticed how she looked, she always had loose clothes.

The sweater was tight fit so it really emphasized her figure. She had developed early or something, wow. The curves that lined her figure made her look all the better.

She came over and hugged me. I felt like a whole new person with her. Truly, honestly, completely, myself.

"I never noticed how beautiful you were Alex," good I kept calm enough to not stutter.

"Aren't you sweet, same goes for you Nathan," she grinned at me and ran her paw along my arm playfully, to emphasize the point.

After working with Falco I had developed decent muscles, it was extremely obvious in a muscle shirt that she had picked out for me.

She kissed me full on the lips and I didn't argue, she was an amazing person, she looked just like she was on the inside, beautiful. Oh god I sound corny.

I nuzzled her affectionately as we parted. She gave me a playful lick on the cheek. I finally spoke up, "We should probably eat while the foods warm."

"You're right," she said in a tone that made my mind explode. Every day, I love her more.

We sat down and ate. At one point I shoved a pancake into her mouth. She threw one of her cakes at my face.

I had chocolate smeared on my face so I had to wash it, again, after we ate.

I pooled up the water in my hands and squeezed my eyes before splashing it into my face. I rubbed the water around until I felt clean again.

I grabbed a towel from my cabinet and dried my face. I tossed it into the hovel in the corner of my room where all of my dirty laundry goes to the end of its days.

I slipped my hand into her paw, soft, soft paw. I glanced at her happily. I felt like there was nothing more in the world other than me... and her.

Alexandra's POV

I pecked Nathan on the cheek as we walked out. I can't imagine my life without him anymore, heck even my flashbacks have him in them, even if he wasn't there.

Last night's flashback was unique, it didn't have him. I blame the fact it wasn't a happy flashback.

We exited the door, leaving the plates behind, and the door shut behind us.

I noticed we were skipping, SKIPPING! Am I really this happy, lovestruck... content?

We reached the kitchen in record time, Nathan made less food this time so we could still talk and eat with everyone over breakfast.

We sat down with everyone else. The others from last night were there. "I think this might be the first time we've been here for breakfast since Alex came," Nathan said glancing in my direction with a wide grin.

I retorted playfully, "Like Mr. Muscles is any better. He's the one that's been making me breakfast."

"No flirting at the table," said Falco, even though he was flirting a lot himself. He had taken a liking to Katt.

"Look who's talking," Nathan said before adding, "Meeeeow!" he playfully hissed and made clawing motions at Falco.

Even Katt laughed at the little joke, heck even I did. It probably didn't help Falco when he started sweating with a blush that turned his feathers crimson.

"Careful Falco, your makeup might run," said Nathan with a laugh.

The sweat began to run faster. "Nervous I found out, or nervous Katt doesn't like guys that wear makeup?" Nathan was on a roll.

Slowly his blush faded, but his makeup did run. There was several red streaks on his face. This didn't help his cause

"Told ya," Nathan finished off with a fake bow.

Falco ran his hands over his face in an attempt to cover it up, it only smeared it more. We went back to breakfast though.

Despite Nathan eating a larger portion than I did, courtesy of me, he still managed to get a plate and a half of the food down his gullet.

"Scratch that Mr. Muscles, your new nickname is the Black Hole. I mean seriously, how much can you eat?" I questioned.

"More than this," he responded with a small grin. How in the world are his teeth so white... so perfect? Every detail I notice about him makes me love him more.

"That reminds me," I said, "does anyone know anywhere we could have our marriage?"

"Well, there's a lot of places. Fox was planning for us to go to Sauria if we ever get out of the mercenary stuff," said Krystal.

Nathan's POV

"What's Sauria to you two?" I questioned.

"It's where we met," was how she replied.

"Krystal read my mind and tell me if this is a good idea," I said. I imagined Earth, in particular, the large clearing I had discovered in the woods.

She said something almost instantly, "It sounds perfect for you two. I'll get you a map to get there. Not many maps have it labeled with it."

___________________________________________________________________________________

I'm experimenting with emotion displays a bit. Review this chapter or else Mirai!


	17. Bad News

Lylat, Aboard the Great Fox

Same Day

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

The robotic voice rang over the comm system, "Message from General Pepper, priority one."

"Display it in the kitchen R.O.B!" shouted Fox.

"Affirmative," rang back the robotic voice, R.O.B, as the wall flickered with the image of General Pepper.

"There's been a major upset involving Star Wolf, Fox. We need your team's help in taking them out once and for all. There is no question, Star Wolf are wanted dead. They have committed far too many crimes to be let off the hook now. If you fail this mission, you'll put Corneria in great danger.

"There is a small chance, that if you fail, if you don't manage to get a single one of them dead, that you will have a bounty equal to theirs for aiding them. It may not be on purpose though Fox, I may be the general, but I don't control as much as I'd like to."

"A.. Affirmative sir," Fox's eyes had widened from what he said. We would have bounties on our heads if we failed.

"Don't let us down Star Fox, if you do succeed in this mission, fully, you'll get money equal to their bounty along with a reward. Partially, you'll just get bounty money. Don't let us down now, Fox."

General Pepper removed his cap and bowed to us. It was a high honor apparently because Fox's mouth was agape.

The screen flickered. I patted Fox on his back, returning him to Earth. "Don't worry Fox, we've taken Star Wolf out before, we can do it again."

Slippy's fork fell to the floor, metal clattering against linoleum was the only sound in the silence.

Alexandra spoke next, "We're up 3 members as far as we know. What could go wrong with a mission as simple as this?"

Fox stuttered his words, the tone wasn't all that convincing either, "C... Co.... mmeee.... on team," not convincing at all, unlike his next phrase, "We can do this!"

"We have 2 days to prepare, according to the mission specs we received from Pepper, they are near Earth."

This time, my mouth dropped. "E... Earth!?" I shouted in shock.

Fox's face went solemn. "Nathan, your home planet, is under the boots of Star Wolf as of now."

I felt Alexandra's warm paw wrap around my shoulder. In any other situation I would've calmed down from this, not now.

Alexandra's POV

I felt him pull from me. My hand stuck all the way to his wrist, then I lost my grip. He ran, a trail of tears following him.

"Nathan!" I shouted as I ran after him. He ran in the opposite direction of the Docking Bay, good he's not going to go fly away.

I saw his figure shrinking. He's too fast for me. I shouted his name again, "Nathan!" and again, "Nathan!!" and again, "Nathan!!!"

He didn't even glance back. I kept running after him, but his figure got too far, I lost sight of my lover.

His figure suddenly started growing. Nathan was standing in front of the door to his room. I was gasping for air when I caught him.

"Nathan..."

"Alex, just let me be alone, it'll pass over."

"We're together, we're to be wed Nathan, you expect me to let you wallow in pain. Your pain is my pain, we take it half and half Nathan."

"Then why haven't you told me what was bothering you last night?" he said in an icy tone

"You want to know!?" I spat back at him in rage, "You really want to know!?" my voice was shaking from the rage I felt. His hazel eyes stared into mine. I felt myself lose my footing a bit. "My parents are dead Nathan... Dead!!!"

Nathan took a step back. His cool, energetic eyes seemed to drain of all of that eagerness.

My footing fell apart. I broke into tears, just tears, not tears of rage. "I've been alone since I was six years old."

"You were alone," he corrected, "you aren't anymore... Alex."

"Love you," I said.

"You too," he said with a smile as he leaned forward. He took his hand and brushed the tears from my muzzle. In one swift motion he kissed me, and everything felt better.

Now I know why mother always asked if I wanted her to kiss it to make it feel better.

The door to his room slid open and we walked in. He allowed me onto the bed first, he sat down afterwards.

"So... Earth... what's it like there?" I questioned.

"It's similar to Corneria, except there's more nature, and technology is less developed. It's home though. Home."

"It sounds nice, it'd be better if we weren't going there under these circumstances though."

"Much better," he agreed.

"What will we do when this is all over?"

"Get married, what did you think?"

"Is it possible for us to ever have kits?" I questioned.

"I don't know Alex..."

"Well that means its 50/50. Our hopes aren't gone yet Nathan."

"I'll be fine with it as long as you don't change," he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. It seemed like something a parent would do to their child.

He pulled back, just in front of my forehead, and spoke, "I can't stand to see anything happen to you, even something as minor, or major, as change."

"Have you always been this romantic?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never dated before."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"What will we do if we fail Alex? I can't stand imagining a bounty on your sweet head."

"That's why we won't fail."

"Fair enough."

"Love you," I said.

"You too," he responded.

I heard his breathing get slow and steady as he leaned to his side. A muffled snore sounded out from his mouth. This stress must've exhausted him. I pulled the covers over him and adjusted his legs so they were on the bed too.

How can he be so stressed while hes awake, and be this calm when he's asleep. One of many modern miracles, I said with a laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I got grounded off of the computer mid-way through this chapter so I couldn't finish it as quickly as I liked.


	18. Final Flight

3 more chapters including this one. Depressing close to the story coming soon. XD

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hyperspace, Aboard the Great Fox

April 18th

2300

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I could see the blue-green planet I called home loom into view. Earth. I could see the shapes of the continents around the globe. I could see the one I lived at... home.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched out the window. This was our final fight with Star Wolf, or at least I hoped so.

I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Alexandra's confident orange eyes, flaring.

It looked like flames licked her eyes from the way the lighting was, dim. It made her look beautiful.

If we fail, can we still wed in peace? I can't think of failing though. We'll succeed. Success.

I loved Alexandra to death, I wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

I heard the speaker ring out but I heard no words come from it. I walked towards the Docking Bay, no words spoken from my lips.

I arrived in the Briefing Room, just before the Docking Bay, and found everyone was waiting. Despite them speaking, I still heard nothing. I felt disconnected from the world like this.

I heard nothing, smelled nothing, or tasted anything. I could still see and feel, but nothing more.

The depression must've taken away my senses. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted this to end.

I noticed the others were moving towards the Docking Bay. My mouth didn't open even the slightest as I boarded my arwing.

My ears heard nothing as I started my arwing and opened my comm link system. I checked over me preflight checklist and gave an unenthusiastic thumbs up in the camera view to signal I was ready.

I tasted nothing as I opened my mouth to let in a raspy breath of air as we took off.

In the moment we hit space, I felt all of my senses return. Alex's concerned voice hit my ears, "Nathan, are you alright?"

I glanced at my comm screen and it looked like I had dropped dead right there. I didn't look, in the slightest, healthy.

"Just not enjoying this." My voice sounded alien to me. I hadn't been able to bring myself to say a word since my conversation with Alex. It hurt.

Tears were in my eyes as we came ever closer to my home. I noticed that, in fact, we were on a straight lock to my house.

I wonder if mom and dad are okay. I better not think about it though.

Everyone seemed a little dreary. They had confidence, just barely, blocking out the sadness. I could hear it though.

"Let's hurry up with this," came Falco, the tone most obvious in his. He had trained me and had become, if the slightest, attached to me.

I couldn't detect a trace of it in Alex's tone though. Either she didn't care, or she could mask her emotions well.

Fox's voice came next, "Let's move out."

Followed by Krystal, "The sooner this is over, the better."

I felt like my pain and sadness was having a rippling effect. Everyone close enough felt my suffering.

Peppy and Slippy spoke next, "Let's go?"

Alexandra said the last words before we entered Earth's atmosphere, "We'll get through this, sweetie."

As we came closer and closer, my sadness grew stronger and stronger. Wolf was attacking my hometown.

"But why?" I slapped my hand to my mouth when I realized I had spoken my last part aloud.

"What was that?" came the voice of Alex.

"Nothing..." I spoke back.

I began to charge my cannon and saw that my lock had struck home, Wolf. As soon as I was close enough, I fired it into his thrusters, beginning the battle.

A piece fell off of his ship. "Star Fox, so we meet again," spoke Wolf's voice.

"Go to hell!" I shouted in rage. Tears hit my panel as I screamed.

"Calm down Nathan," spoke the collected voice of Fox. He had managed to get over whatever he was feeling, pity?

I fired off a volley of lasers, with a flick of his wrist, Wolf commenced a simple barrel roll reflecting them all.

I was really losing my patience. I saw Alex zoom past me at the rat. He was still a rookie, but then again, so was Alex.

I saw a volley of lasers shot at the rat. Like Wolf, he barrel rolled out of the shot, unlike Wolf, his barrel roll sent the lasers into a teammate of his, Wolf.

"What was that for Zach!?" shouted the lupine over the comm system.

"Oops, sorry Wolf," replied Zach, the rat.

I took their argument as a chance to take Wolf down. I flipped the glass cover on my bomb launcher and slammed it in. The bright red smart bomb jettisoned into Wolf. It took both of his wings down, he was forced to land.

I saw a violent explosion as Krystal and Alex took down the rat, his pained screams reminded me of Panther's death.

"Well looks like we won't have a bounty on our heads. I'm pulling down and and going after Wolf," I said over the comm system.

"I'm coming too sweetie," replied Alex, cutting off any other people.

The team told us to stay, but we needed to end this. Both of our ships locked on to the crash site of Wolf's wolfen.

I opened a private link with Alex. "Please don't come with me Alex, I don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't want you going in and not coming out Nathan, I'm coming, that's that."

"Just don't take the hit for me, between the two of us, I think you'd survive longer without the other."

"Fine," the statement I hit must've struck a nerve, her voice echoed sadness.

We landed on the ground. Instantly, I noticed he crashed in the clearing. As soon as I was out of the cockpit, I engaged cloaking, and all of the security measures, just in case.

This is one mission we can't fail, because if we do, I don't think we'll walk away from it alive. Alex... please don't let her get hurt.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I got yelled at to go to sleep in the middle of this chapter. XD


	19. Final Fight

The semifinal chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Earth, Unnamed Town, Pennsylvania

Same Day

2009

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

I saw the red, mangled mess of the wolfen that was Wolf's. He didn't successfully land it, yet, I saw no blood.

He was still alive, "Where are you!?" I shouted into the air.

Something came to mind, mom, dad. I ran through the trees to my house. Twigs ripped through the cloth on my skin, leaving shallow cuts on my skin. Blood oozed from each individual wound.

My feet stayed true, I didn't run into, or trip, on anything.

I heard the pitter-patter of Alex as she ran through. She emerged from the woods right behind me. I glared at the house I called home.

Running towards it in front of me was Wolf. "Turn around and fight Wolf!" I shouted after him as I broke into a sprint.

My height helped me in this. In several long steps I had gotten to where he was moments before. Alex's voice struck my ears, "Look out!"

I threw myself to the left, into a roll. Wolf sliced the air I was moments before. I took out my blaster and fired off a shot, clean for his head. He ducked though, only singing the hair on his head.

A voice I had forgotten rang through the air, "Nathan?" Oh god, mom...

"Get inside mom!" I shouted as I avoided one of his claws. I sent my foot flying at Wolf. He caught it though. I threw my other leg in the air, slamming one of his ribs, with a sickening crack.

I wasn't used to doing that maneuver, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I noticed both of my parents staring in awe, horror, I don't know.

"Where were you!?" shouted my father's voice. I rolled backwards to dodge one of Wolf's claws as I responded, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does," my mom shouted as I jumped to the side to avoid Wolf's kick.

Wolf kept coming at me as I repeatedly dodged. I didn't answer there question due to preference. They wouldn't understand.

I had no opening to make a counterattack as he kept coming at me.

I heard Alex's nimble steps touch the soft grass. Her claws raked across the side of Wolf's face, drawing blood.

In the single second his hand shot to his face, I punched the other side of his face.

He howled in pain, I felt a stabbing sensation, he had drawn his blaster and the shiny metal blade stabbed through my stomach.

I wanted to scream, but no words came from my mouth. Alex hit him again, sending him backwards.

The gun stayed impaled into me. I pulled it out quickly and stumbled back, falling on my butt.

I coughed violently as blood came up and out of my windpipe. I ripped some of the fabric from my pants, and made a girdle with it blocking the wound.

I saw a small red line form on the girdle, but no more.

I looked up and spotted Alex and Wolf going back and forth. Due to Wolf's injuries, Alex didn't get hit once.

Her claws struck true almost every time, leaving scarlet lines, like tattoos, across Wolf's face.

One of Wolf's fists flew out blindly and nailed Alex in the shoulder, sending her to the ground. He placed his foot onto her stomach, and pushed down.

I stood up, and staggered a bit, as I charged Wolf. I heard Alex's muffled cries of pain from the ground.

My foot slammed into the spot where I had broken his rib, sending him backwards onto the ground. He got up and ran past me. Perfectly, he tucked into a roll and grabbed his bladed blaster from the ground.

I reached out my hand and helped Alex up. Some blood ran down her muzzle. The feeling that reminded me of hatred burned hot in my veins.

I realized in shock, that Wolf charged towards my house, towards my defenseless parents.

In a swift movement, he spun around and held the blade to my mom's neck. "Unless you want to hold her funeral, I suggest that you let me leave."

I sighed, in defeat, and I raised my hands in a signal of truce. I didn't expect my ring to catch the sunlight however.

The bright colors flew at the speed of light, right into Wolf's eyes. He cursed loudly as his blaster fell to the ground, the fight was on again.

"Mom, dad, run!" I shouted.

They both nodded and ran. I followed suit, except I ran at Wolf.

Alex was right next to me in my charge. In unison we struck the blinded Wolf.

Her claws danced along his torso leaving bright red lines, they were shallow cuts though. I swung my foot into the back of his knee. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground.

His claws swung out, tripping us, as he brought himself to his feet. Blood pooled from my left, and Alex's right leg.

I shoved Alex away as Wolf swung down his fist at her. It connected with my right arm, shattering the bone.

I screamed out in pain, shock, and misery as the bone shattered like glass. I heard Alex gasp as she brought herself to her feet, shaking.

"N... Nathan," her voice stuttered from the blood loss.

I grind my teeth to make the pain subside. "I'll be okay."

I spun on the ground, bringing dust up as I kicked Wolf forwards.

How was he still moving? Alex has clawed through his skin on almost every inch of his body. Shredded fur was scattered throughout the battlefield.

The gray and white pelt of the wolf lay on the ground as a constant reminder of who he was.

It also was a constant reminder of why were doing this. He was evil, he has committed countless crimes, killed countless people, and has hurt me, my team, and most importantly, Alex.

"You die here Wolf," I said as I lunged at him.

"I'm taking you to hell with me," he replied as he dashed towards me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhangers, cliffhangers, oh how fun are thee? Still, I plan on making the final chapter good, and bad. Mirai, don't you dare flame me for how I end it until you read the sequel stories.


	20. An Untimely Death

Time for the final chapter. I doubt you will enjoy this one as much as the others.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Earth, Unnamed Town, Pennsylvania

Same Day

2009

___________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan's POV

My leg connected with his windpipe. I felt a stabbing sensation in the left part of my chest. Oh god... it was over for both of us.

I heard an odd sputtering sound come from Wolf as he fell to the ground, gripping his windpipe.

I heard the screams of Alex as she realized what had happened.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I fell to the ground, onto my back.

My vision flashed white for a moment, I heard Alex's voice from somewhere, "No more tears."

The sensation repeated itself and her voice hit my head again, this time it was not something I remember from here, "We've got each other."

The phrases slowly got further and further from what was really said. It sounded like her though. Were these her thoughts?

I heard a distant voice, screaming my name, "Nathan! Nathan! Wake up Nathan!"

I remembered the day she proposed. She had told me she was going to check out a store and catch up with me. To my surprise she had bought me a ring.

She proposed to me and it encouraged the promise that we'd never leave each other.

I felt sad, even though this should be happy. I had forgotten I was dieing, forgotten that I'd never see her again.

Her voice wrapped around me like a loving embrace every time a memory, or hallucination, struck.

I wanted to be with her forever.

Alexandra's POV

"Nathan! It's over, wake up, please... Nathan," I pleaded, tears spilling over my muzzle onto Nathan's dieing body.

I crouched over into a hug over Nathan's body. I wouldn't let go of him, ever.

I heard his breathing slowly turn from his naturally steady, deep, slow breaths, to sperrattic, shallow, and quick breaths.

I heard his heart beat speed up in a dire attempt to save his doomed life. I didn't want him to die, "Don't die on me Nathan. Forever, remember?"

More tears spilled out of my eyes, drenching his torn to shreds uniform. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Alexandra, what happened?" called the concerned voice of Krystal.

"He's dieing, Krystal, dieing!" I lifted my body off of Nathan and spun around to glare at Krystal.

Krystal reached out a hand in a gesture that she wanted to help, I took my own hand and slapped it away.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

I grabbed Nathan's body into my arms, and ran. I wanted to be alone with him. Krystal shouted after me, "Wait!"

I heard her feet slam against the ground as she broke into a sprint after me. Her arm fastened to one of mine.

I turned around, teeth bared, managing to give off a menacing glare. "Leave. Me. Alone. Now."

Krystal's grip loosened as she backed up from me. I turned around to continue my spring. I continued it, all the way to the clearing.

Nathan's POV

I felt the sensation that I was flying. But I was on the ground, wasn't I?

Alexandra's POV

I set Nathan down in the clearing. I leaned over him and let my tears spill out once more until the tears ran no more.

Nathan's POV

The light sensation got brighter each time. I heard voices, begging me to join them. I didn't though, I didn't want to and I didn't know why.

Alexandra's name sounded like a myth to me now, like it wasn't reality, fake.

The sensation came one more time. It was of the pancakes I made her the first time. I had promised her forever.

Ha! Look what happened, I broke the promise I, I, made. So this is what it's like to die.

The light broke away, the voices began to vanish. My vision was foggy. I could make out the figure of Alex.

She was kneeling over me, crying. She lifted away, and in that moment I sat up, shaking.

I lifted my left arm, which shook violently, and brought my index finger to the spot on her chest where her heart was.

My voice sounded raspy as it came out. I spoke my last word, the last word of my life. It would've thrilled her in any other situation.

I made her this promise, and broke it. But I'll always be in her heart. It's why I spoke the word, "Forever," to her.

The sensation of pain came over me like a tidal wave. The light overwhelmed me, the voices grew louder.

So this is what death feels like.

I thought death would hurt much worse than this.

It isn't all that bad.

I feel relieved in a way.

Relieved like a large weight was removed from my shoulders.

I guess it's time for me to dance in the sky.

I don't want to see Alex there though.

It would mean she had died.

I don't want her to die.

I hope she lives forever.

And ever.

And ever.

Forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I repeat, don't flame me until you read the sequel stories.


End file.
